The Long Nights Wait
by EvilVashTSClone
Summary: I HAVE FINALLY WROTE MORE OF THIS!! YAY!! the trigun gang battles a freaky hairspray bomb and his slug-dog Herpes after they just got out of the desert where Knives was gonna hurt Vash extrmemly YAY!! PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW AND READ...
1. Moonlight memories

Disclaimer: Okay all of you know that Trigun belongs to Yasihro Nightow and anybody who says they do. Oh yeah and this fic is what I get for listening to sappy love music while staying up into the many hours of night with insomnia. Pull up a chair, relax, grab some donuts, and enjoy. Spoilers: If you haven't seen it all then don't read this! It'll mess it all up for you!  
  
By: Fishguts  
  
The Long Night's Wait  
  
Part 1  
  
The moons light filled the room as the small woman sat at the small desk typing on the typewriter. A single tear fell down her cheek. She pulled the paper out of the typewriter and stared at it for a moment.  
  
"Vash…" her head fell in her hands and she cried. "Why Vash?" she pleadingly asked the wall, "Why did you do this to me? Why did you ever leave?!""  
  
She crumpled the paper and threw it across the room with all the other papers, then balling up her fist she slammed it on the desk.  
  
Someone knocked on the bedroom door.  
  
"Come in." Meryl said as she quickly gathered herself back together.  
  
"Senpai?" the tall brown-haired woman said as she opened the door.  
  
"What is it Millie?" Meryl asked as she put a new sheet into the typewriter.  
  
"Dinner's ready." She looked around the room. A pile of crumpled papers in the corner, no light, and her friend sitting at a typewriter typing while tears fill her eyes.  
  
"Thanks Millie. I'll be there in a few. I just need to finish this." Her voice had faltered.  
  
"Don't be to long." She saw the tears slowly fall from Meryl's eyes. "You  
  
know Meryl, it isn't good for a person to stay so cooped up by themselves for too long."  
  
Meryl lifted her head, "What are you talking Millie? I haven't been in here that long, and besides I've only been doing our job." Meryl took in a slow deep breath. "The boss will be expecting to hear the latest update on…" she swallowed hard forcing the words to be said. "…Vash…" her shoulders went limp and she sighed.  
  
"I guess you're right Meryl." Millie said as she walked out the door.  
  
"Mr. Vash, where are you?" Millie said as she took a bowl and filled it up with the soup she had been preparing for tonight's dinner. "Don't you know what you're putting us, especially Meryl, through?" She grabbed a spoon and placed it in her bowl. "I don't think Meryl will last much longer. She won't eat, she won't leave her room, let alone her typewriter." She sat down at the table. "She can't live without you. So please hurry back."  
  
Meryl buried her face in her hands and cried.  
  
"Is this what I deserve or something? Why is this happening…especially to me…"  
  
-Flash back-  
  
'I am to blame. It's because of me that friends die. They all got involved because of me. I'm sorry that's why you can't stay with me.'  
  
'I asked you an important question, and I expect a decent answer. I need to understand. Please for once, I need you to be honest with me.'  
  
'As long as he lives, I could never die honorably. As long as Knives is alive.'  
  
'Who's Knives?'  
  
'My brother, sorry to say.'  
  
-End flash back  
  
"Why Vash?! Why couldn't you have just stayed? Dammit! Why?  
  
A bang was heard from Meryl's room.  
  
"Oh Meryl, please hang in there." Millie sat down at the table stirring her soup.  
  
-Flash back-  
  
'Unless we go after him now, there is a good possibility that we may never see him again in this lifetime. Is that all right with you Meryl?…'  
  
-End flash back-  
  
"He'll come back, I know he will, nothing could stop him from returning.  
  
Meryl stood up and stared out he window.  
  
"…Millie you've been so strong when it should have been me there for you, but you were there even when you were hurting." Meryl walked to the door. "Thank you friend."  
  
Millie finished her soup and walked to the kitchen. "If only…" she shook her head. She rinsed her bowl and placed it in the sink. "The dished can wait 'til tomorrow."  
  
She walked back to her room, but stopped at Meryl's door. All she could hear was heavy sobbing followed by cursing. She didn't dare disturb Meryl, at least not yet.  
  
Meryl opened the door and looked around. All was quiet in the small house. "Millie must have gone to bed already."  
  
She walked to the kitchen. The pot of soup was still on the stove remaining warm waiting for her.  
  
"Thanks Millie." She whispered to the pot. She filled her bowl and walked to the door. Quietly she opened it and walked outside onto the porch.  
  
Millie sat on her bed and stared into the darkness. Then all of a sudden for no apparent reason she began to cry. She tried to cease her tears, but they wouldn't stop rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Mr. Wolfwood…Mr. Vash…Meryl…Why are all these bad things happening?"  
  
Meryl sat on the steps and slowly sipped at the soup. "How did this ever happen?" She looked up at the sky. "How did I ever…ever…" she paused and pleadingly looked at the sky as if waiting for it to say the words instead of her. "…fall in love with him…? Vash the Stampede?  
  
She looked back up at the sky and saw a shooting star fly across the sky…  
  
Millie got up and walked over to her window and just stared at the dark night sky. She saw a star fly by and made a wish that she had held close to her heart for a long time.  
  
Both of the girls continued to stare into the night's dark sky. Both thinking of the ones they loved…  
  
To be continued…  
  
   
  
Ok this was my first fic…. How was it? Maybe the next part will be better who knows… 


	2. Beginning Of Their Strange Frightening J...

Disclaimer: Okay all of you know that Trigun belongs to Yasihro Nightow and anybody who says they do. Oh yeah and this fic is what I get for being bored in math class and having nothing to read. Pull up a chair, relax, grab some donuts, and enjoy. Spoilers: If you haven't seen it all then don't read this! It'll mess it all up for you!  
  
By: Fishguts  
  
   
  
The Long Nights Wait  
  
Part 2  
  
   
  
   
  
A tall blond-haired man walked through the desert carrying someone who had been slung over his shoulder.  
  
"You're heavy! You need to go on a diet!"  
  
He got no reply from the light blond-haired man.  
  
"Knives, you know what." Nothing. "You're boring."  
  
They continued their trek through the dry barren wasteland.  
  
   
  
"Knives, maybe I should leave you here." Vash looked over at his brother.  
  
Knives' eyes twitched and his hand balled into fists.  
  
"Rem…Vash…"  
  
Vash jumped up as his brother spoke.  
  
"KNIVES!"  
  
"Rem! You bitch! Give me back my brother!"  
  
"KNIVES!"  
  
"Dammit Rem! It's your fault he hates me!"  
  
"KNIVES!"  
  
-In Knives' Mind-  
  
Knives and Rem stand alone in a field full of red geraniums. Knives is a child again. The wind blows Rem's hair so that it covers her face.  
  
"Knives…" Rem says  
  
"Rem! I hate YOU! It's YOUR fault! It's all YOUR fault!" Knives pulled out his black .45-colt upside down six-shooter.  
  
Rem just stood there and continued to smile at him.  
  
Knives pulled the trigger. He watched, smiling, as the bullet raced towards Rem. She remained standing there, not moving, still smiling, and not wincing from the pain she knew she was about to experience.  
  
Just as the bullet was to hit, Knives' eyes opened.  
  
   
  
-Normal-  
  
His ice-blue eyes scanned his surrounding area.  
  
A small fire was glowing close by.  
  
A blond-haired man sat against a rock.  
  
'Vash?' he thought. Knives turned his head and looked at Vash.  
  
Vash's head bobbed as drool began to form at the corner of his open mouth.  
  
"Donuts…Donuts…"  
  
"Idiot." Knives said as he looked for something to throw.  
  
"ARG! Give it back! It's mine!  
  
Knives' fingers moved about on the ground, soon his fingers fell upon a small pebble.  
  
"…do…nuts…" Vash sighed.  
  
Knives picked up the pebble.  
  
"HA!" he yelled as he threw the pebble at Vash's head.  
  
:: SMACK!:: "OW!" Vash yelled as he grabbed his head.  
  
Knives laughed at his idiotic brother who had began to cry like a baby.  
  
Vash looked at his brother while still trying to stop the giant bump from being to noticeable.  
  
"Who the hell did…" Vash's eyes grew wide "Knives your awake!"  
  
Knives rolled his eyes and glared at Vash.  
  
"HEY! Why did you throw a rock at me! That hurt!" Vash moved closer to his brother.  
  
"Idiot." Knives mumbled.  
  
"Vash…why didn't you destroy me?"  
  
"Well…let's see…" Vash pondered for only a quick moment. "I DON'T KILL PEOPLE! MAYBE THAT'S WHY?!" Vash smacked his brother in the head.  
  
"Dammit what was that for you idiot!?" Knives grabbed at the spot where Vash had hit him.  
  
"For being a complete jerk! Ruining my life! Killing people! And killing Rem!" Vash hit him in the head a couple more times.  
  
Knives raised an eyebrow. "You mean you still listen to a dead woman?" Vash looked at him "Brother, come on the woman only spoke of peace and harmony, she didn't know the first thing about living!"  
  
Vash stood up and glared at his brother. "You're wrong Knives!"  
  
Knives turned his head over and looked out into the desert. "I am tired of listening to your constant useless babble about a dead woman."  
  
Vash could only glare at Knives. "Goodnight brother." was all Vash could manage to say. Vash was angry at Knives but also glad that he was awake.  
  
Knives stared into the dark night. Slowly he closed his eyes and fell asleep under the watchful eyes of his brother, Vash the Stampede.  
  
To be continued….  
  
Ok was this a little better? It was sort of hard to think of something for them to talk about…but hey part 2 is done and now I have to come up with the idea for part 3…yeah! 


	3. Time To Eat...After The Nightmare Throug...

Disclaimer: Okay all of you know that Trigun belongs to Yasihro Nightow and anybody who says they do. Oh yeah and this fic is what I get for starting a fanfic and making it this long. So, Pull up a chair, relax, grab some donuts, and enjoy. Spoilers: If you haven't seen it all then don't read this! It'll mess it all up for you!  
  
By: Fishguts  
  
(Knives thoughts); {Vash's thoughts}  
  
The Long Nights Wait  
  
Part 3  
  
   
  
Knives once again faced Rem as a child. She still stood there smiling with her long dark hair flying about her face. Knives glared at her. The same red petals flew about them. This time it was dark, the suns didn't shine and the moons wouldn't glow. Pure darkness, much like his inner self. Rem continued to talk of life, Knives reached for gun. Rem smiled sweetly at him and said "Knives…"  
  
"Bitch!" He yelled as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at her. "Die! This is what you deserve for all that you've done!" Knives pulled the trigger.  
  
The bullet raced towards Rem as it had before. She remained there and stared smiling at Knives. "Stop staring at me! Why don't you cower like any other pathetic human at the site of their own death coming after them!"  
  
"Knives…" She smiled at him again. "No one has the right to take the life of another" She closed her eyes. The bullet hit her in the chest. She toppled over as the blood poured out and stained her white T-shirt.  
  
"I have the right!" Knives pointed the gun at Rem's lifeless body.  
  
Just as he was about to pull the trigger and shoot her one last time, her body was no longer there; it was a small yellow haired boy, lying on the ground soaked in blood.  
  
"What!?" Knives bent down and turned the body over to get a good look at the face.  
  
"What have I done?" He threw the gun across the empty barren desert. Knives looked around, "Where have the flowers gone? Where's Rem?" He picked the small child's head up off of the ground. The spiky hair was drenched and sticky with blood.  
  
Tears fell from Knives' eyes, "Vash, what have I done?" Silence filled the air.  
  
Then out of nowhere he heard, "Murderer! Your whole life's a lie! You killed Rem! You killed the crew! You killed them all!" a pause heard in the voice, "Now you've even managed to destroy me…" Cold silence filled the air.  
  
The darkness began to swallow him whole, the body vanished and all that was left was a small helpless child, with no one left in the dark world.  
  
   
  
The sun rose over the empty desert. Vash stood up and walked over to Knives.  
  
Knives sat there and stared into the desert.  
  
"Knives, you're awake! That's great!" Vash said as he sat next to his brother.  
  
"Leave me insect." Knives turned and glared at him.  
  
Vash raised an eyebrow at his brother's comment.  
  
"Insect?" Vash said. "All I came to tell you was that we are going to be leaving in a few minutes and to get all your…well my stuff that I let you use…together."  
  
Knives only glared at him more. "I said to leave me."  
  
"Whatever you say…but like I said you only have a little while left to sit before we leave."  
  
Vash stood and walked over to the small fire where he had been earlier.  
  
   
  
Vash returned to his brother who was now standing. Knives continued to stare into the desert.  
  
(What was the purpose of my dream? To warn me? To tell me? What?)  
  
"Uh…" Vash tapped on Knives' shoulder, "Knives, its time to go."  
  
Knives nodded, to consumed in his thoughts to pay attention to his other half.  
  
Vash took off walking, not even knowing of his next destination; Knives slowly followed Vash pondering over his dream.  
  
   
  
"Hmm…hmm…hmm…" Vash hummed as he marched through the desert.  
  
Knives leaned down and picked up a small round pebble.  
  
(Hehehe! Take this Vash!)  
  
Knives pulled his arm back pebble in his fist, then threw it at Vash.  
  
The pebble flew through the air; finally it hit Vash in the head.  
  
:: SMACK!:: "AHHH!!!!!" Vash yelled as he grabbed his head where it had been hit. "Dammit Knives that wasn't funny!"  
  
Knives raised an eyebrow. "It wasn't me."  
  
"Then who the hell was it? You're the only one here besides me!" Vash whirled around and faced Knives.  
  
"Does it look like I know?" Knives rolled his eyes as Vash started throwing a hissy fit.  
  
Vash's arms flailed about his head as he incessantly babbled meaningless words. Vash ran around in circles.  
  
(He he he…This'll be good…) Knives stuck his foot out as Vash ran by for the 77th time.  
  
Vash's foot hit Knives' leg; Vash hurtled forward face first into the dry sand.  
  
:: Cough:: ::Cough:: Vash spit the sand out and wiped his face. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"You were making a dammed fool out of yourself."  
  
   
  
   
  
They continued to trek through the dry barren desert. Knives continued to pester Vash, just to entertain himself. Vash whined and complained at Knives' antics.  
  
Soon they came upon a small town.  
  
"Alright! Now I can eat!" Vash yelled as he jumped in the air at the thought of food. "Come on Knives! I'll race ya! First one there wins and the loser pays for the meal!" Vash took off towards the town the dust he kicked up blew towards Knives.  
  
(I guess I'll have to borrow some money to pay for the food. Oh well.)  
  
Knives began to walk towards the town.  
  
   
  
   
  
{Hurry up Knives. I'm hungry!} Vash leaned against the town sign.  
  
Knives was almost to the town. (I wonder…)  
  
"Hey Knives! Could you hurry it up a little? I'm a little…no wait…make that VERY hungry!" Vash yelled as he yelled at Knives who was almost to the sign.  
  
Knives reached the sign. "Where are we? Why must we stop?" Knives demanded.  
  
"We are in , and I'm hungry." Vash pointed to his stomach.  
  
"Can't you wait?" Knives said glaring at Vash.  
  
Vash put his hands on his hips and looked at Knives. "No."  
  
Knives let out a heavy sigh. "Fine then can we hurry this up then?"  
  
"Sure! Follow me!" Vash said as he marched into the town.  
  
(Some one save me.)  
  
Reluctantly Knives followed Vash into the small town.  
  
"Oh yeah and Knives, you're paying."  
  
   
  
To be continued…  
  
   
  
OK. That was number3! I think I'm doing a little better. But thinking up a conversation between Vash and Knives was just a little difficult. 


	4. Blueberries and Pudding Pancakes...?

Disclaimer: Okay all of you know that Trigun belongs to Yasihro Nightow and anybody who says they do. Oh yeah and this fic is what I get for waiting around to leave to go away and being very hungry for pancakes. So, Pull up a chair, relax, grab some donuts, and enjoy.  
  
By: Fishguts  
  
[Meryl's thoughts]  
  
The Long Nights Wait  
  
Part 4  
  
   
  
The first sun rose in the sky and flowed through Millie's window. "Uh" Millie sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "Wow! It's morning!"  
  
The second sun was rising at this time. "Time to get up and go to work!"  
  
   
  
Meryl lay in her bed and covered her head with a pillow. "It's morning." She said in a monotonous voice.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Senpai! It's time to get up and go to work!"  
  
Meryl sat up and looked at the door. "Alright Millie. I'll be out there in five minutes."  
  
"Alright! Hurry up! I'm making blueberry and pudding pancakes!" Millie said as she walked off to the kitchen.  
  
Millie pulled out an apron and put it on.  
  
"Alright! Time to make some pancakes!" Millie said as she pulled out a big mixing bowl and spoon. She sat them on the counter and rummaged through the cupboards for the ingredients.  
  
Millie poured the ingredients into the bowl and stirred them. "Pancakes.  
  
Pancakes. I'm making pancakes. Pancakes. Pancakes. Pancakes."  
  
Millie continued to sing her song, about making pancakes, as she poured the batter into the frying pan.  
  
   
  
"Meryl! Pancakes are almost done!" Millie yelled as she flipped the pancakes.  
  
   
  
   
  
Meryl lifted her head off of the pillow. She placed her hands over her eyes. "My head hurts." She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She could hear Millie in the kitchen singing as she made the pancakes.  
  
"Pancakes again. Yeah." Meryl stood up and walked to the window. "Vash…"  
  
   
  
   
  
Millie scooped the pancakes onto a plate.  
  
Meryl walked out into the kitchen. "Morning Millie."  
  
"Good morning Senpai! How many blueberry and pudding pancakes will you have today?" Millie said holding a pancake on a fork in front of Meryl.  
  
Meryl stared at the pudding-dripping pancake. She smiled at her friend and reluctantly accepted the meal.  
  
Millie piled a few of "her" pancakes onto her plate. Millie grabbed a big pitcher of syrup and poured it onto the pancakes. Meryl looked on in disgust. Millie gobbled down her helping of pancakes and grabbed some more off the plate. "Meryl do you want some more?" Millie said with a mouthful of pancakes.  
  
Meryl looked down at her own plate. Her single pancake remained on her plate. "No thanks Millie."  
  
"Meryl you haven't even touched your pancake." Millie swallowed her mouthful.  
  
"Oh, sorry Millie. I guess I've just been thinking to hard again." Meryl looked at the pancake and gulped down her spit. Millie looked on and waited for Meryl to take a bite of the pancake.  
  
"Well, here goes." Meryl said as she cut a piece of the pancake off. The piece of pancake dripped pudding and chunks of blueberries fell off of it. Meryl slowly brought the pancake to her lips it reaked of pudding. Meryl held her breath and put it in her mouth. She closed down and ate the piece.  
  
Millie smiled with glee as her partner gagged down the rest of the pancake. "Well? What'd you think?"  
  
Meryl forced a smile. "Good Millie." [Oh God! This is aweful!] "How about next time I" she swallowed trying to get the taste off of her tongue, "I make breakfast?" [Because I don't think I can survive anything else you create.]  
  
"Great idea Meryl!" Millie clasped her hands together.  
  
"Millie I have to go to work now. Take care of yourself…" Meryl grabbed her apron and walked out the door.  
  
   
  
   
  
Meryl looked up at the sky. [Vash…where are you? Are you okay? Are you happy?]  
  
   
  
Meryl walked down the steps and off towards the towns local bar.  
  
   
  
   
  
"Now to wash those dishes!" Millie said as she gathered the dishes and put them in the sink.  
  
She walked over to the fridge and opened it up and placed the syrup pitcher inside. "AAHH!" Millie stood up and closed the refrigerator door quickly. "We are going to need more pudding!" And fast!   
  
Millie finished the dishes and straightened up their small house that they had rented. She went to her room and put on her work uniform and grabbed her gear and went out the door.  
  
To be continued…  
  
   
  
Ok where are God's green earth did I ever come up with BLUEBERRY AND PUDDING PANCAKES? I have no idea…well part 4 had to go back to Meryl and Millie b/c Vash and Knives is just plain out hard…:: Whines and cries and grabs some donuts and shoves them in mouth:: 


	5. No Tip From The Dinner For Two...

Disclaimer: Okay all of you know that Trigun belongs to Yasihro Nightow and anybody who says they do. Oh yeah and this fic is what I get for being hungry and wanting a good fight…even though it's not all that great. So, Pull up a chair, relax, grab some donuts, and enjoy. Spoilers: If you haven't seen it all then don't read this! It'll mess it all up for you!  
  
By: Fishguts  
  
(Knives thoughts); {Vash's thoughts}  
  
   
  
The Long Nights Wait  
  
Part 5  
  
   
  
Vash scarffed down his plate of salmon sandwiches and box of donuts. Knives stared on in horror as Vash savagely devoured every last piece.  
  
(UGH! What an animal! Didn't that woman ever teach him any manners?)  
  
Knives picked up his fork and slowly ate his waffle. Vash called the waiter.  
  
"Hey waiter! Waiter!" A short thin man walked over to Vash and Knives.  
  
"Yes? Can I help you?" He said as he pulled out a small white pad of paper.  
  
"Yeah! 30 more salmon sandwiches and a dozen boxes of donuts to go!"  
  
Knives' eyes grew wider at Vash's growing appetite. (I hope he knows HE'S the one paying for all of this.)  
  
The waiter returned with Vash's order. He turned to Knives. "And for you sir?" Knives turned his attention to the waiter.  
  
"No." He opened his mouth to speak again, but Vash let out a loud belch.  
  
"'Scuse me!" Vash said as he began to laugh at himself then went back to his sandwiches.  
  
(Idiot.)  
  
{MMM…these are great!}  
  
   
  
   
  
An hour later the waiter returned with the check.  
  
Knives took the check. His eyes about popped out of his head. (Holy shit!)  
  
Vash looked up from his now empty plate. "What's wrong Knives?"  
  
"Uh…nothing…(The damn price!)…It's just that uh…(I have no damn money you freaking idiot!). can I borrow…(Can I leave you here and go someplace else?)…"  
  
"Borrow what?" Vash said as he wiped his hands and face.  
  
"$$900?" Vash fell out of his seat.  
  
"$$900?! Let me see that!" Vash demanded as he grabbed the check out of Knives' hand. His eyes grew wide and he started to gasp for air. "But I don't have that kind of money! For crying out loud I'm a freaking outlaw! Knives!"  
  
Knives stood up, "Knives! Where are you going?" Knives looked back at Vash. (I'm getting the hell out of here!)  
  
"To the bathroom." Knives walked off towards the back.  
  
The waiter returned to the table. "So sir are you ready to pay for your meal?"  
  
Vash's face turned white. He gulped down his spit. "Uh…sir I don't seem to have any money on me at this moment. So could you put it on my tip?" {Damn Knives! You were supposed to pay for this! Not me! Ah man! Not again!}  
  
The waiter raised his eyebrow and stared at Vash… "You cannot pay?" Vash raised his finger. "Sir, you are joking right?"  
  
Vash stared at the waiter. "Well you see, no, I have no money, I am…"  
  
Knives came out of the bathroom and walked to the table. "You see sir he's Vash the Stampede…the legendary outlaw."  
  
The waiter gasped. Everyone in the restaurant turned and looked at Vash. Vash raised his hand and waved to them. "Uh…hi."  
  
Total chaos. Men with guns, cooks with frying pans and waiters with forks, stood before Vash and Knives.  
  
"Wait ago Knives you couldn't have made this situation any better, why don't you tell them that you HELPED create the Gung-Ho-Guns?" Vash yelled loudly.  
  
People gasped. Whispers were heard across the room. "I say we kill them and collect the bounty!" Yelling and gunshots were heard.  
  
"Did you HAVE to go and tell them that VASH the STAMPEDE!"  
  
"Shut up KNIVES! YOU started all of this! If only you would have PAID for the MEAL!"  
  
"Well I would have IF I had any MONEY!" Knives smacked Vash in the forehead.  
  
"Well I'm an Outlaw for KRIPES SAKE! Does it really look like I'd have ANY money?!" Vash punched Knives' arm.  
  
The crowd grew silent as the to twins quarreling grew a little out of hand.  
  
"Well, You should have! At least you HAVE someplace to PUT IT!"  
  
"And you DON'T?"  
  
Vash and Knives had each other by the shirt collar and were glaring at each other and shaking their fists at each other.  
  
"Well I wasn't the one ROAMING the desert TERRORISING people!" Knives punched Vash in the stomach.  
  
"TERRORISING?! YOU were the one TERRORISING ME!" Vash poked Knives' eye.  
  
"Dammit Vash! You fight like a girl! And YOU were the one terrorizing people! NOT ME! I didn't go around DESTROYING cities! I stayed at home and let others do IT FOR ME!" He punched Vash in the face.  
  
Vash grabbed his face. "ARG! KNIVES! That was my face you asshole! AND I DON'T FIGHT LIKE A GIRL! You were the reason cities were DESTROYED!" Vash pulled out a chunk of Knives' hair.  
  
"Shit! You know how long it takes my hair to grow back?!" He kicked Vash in the shin. "Well if you hadn't been up REM'S ASS! Then maybe I wouldn't have done this to you!" He stomped on Vash's foot. "But SOMEONE had to dig you out of there! And the only one to do it WAS ME!"  
  
Vash blocked Knives' punch to the face. "Don't you EVEN bring Rem into this! It's your fault she's gone! You were the one that killed her! And you were the reason we ended up on this hell-hole of a PLANET!"  
  
The two continued to argue throwing punches or kicks at each other after every few words.  
  
The crowd stared in horror as the two fought. "Hey! Ain't we the ones supposed to beat them up?" A short man said holding a shotgun.  
  
"Yeah! Hey BOYS!" A short lady, probably his wife, yelled a handgun in hand.  
  
"TAKE THIS KNIVES!" Vash yelled as he punched Knives in the balls.  
  
Knives bent over from the pain. "HOLY SHIT!" Knives glared at Vash (Dammit Vash you're going to pay for that!) Knives calmly stood up. He walked over to the table and picked up the chair. "Take this!" Knives slammed the chair over Vash's head.  
  
Vash fell over. The crowd pulled back and continued to stare some more.  
  
Vash lay there on the ground. "VICTORY IS MINE!" Knives yelled across the building.  
  
"That's it fella's lets get these two and get that money!"  
  
The crowd ran towards Vash and Knives. Knives looked at Vash then at the crowd "Oh shit."  
  
Knives took off running to the door. "Bye Vash!" Vash sat up and grabbed his head.  
  
"Huh?" Vash watched Knives run out the door, he glanced at the crowd. {KNIVES!}  
  
   
  
"Get him!"  
  
"Kill Vash the Stampede!"  
  
Vash stood up. "Later!" Vash said as he quickly ran out the door.  
  
"KNIVES! COME BACK HERE!" Vash said as he burst into a full fledge run.  
  
"AH HA HA HA! Hey Vash! Guess what!" Knives said stopping to catch his breath.  
  
"What Knives? What do you want Knives?" Vash stopped and stared at Knives.  
  
Knives grinned and laughed "Pay back is wonderful."  
  
Vash collapsed on the ground.  
  
"KNIVES!"  
  
Vash yelled at Knives as they continued their journey across the desert.  
  
To be continued… 


	6. Meryl's Day At Work, While She Sends Mil...

Disclaimer: Okay all of you know that Trigun belongs to Yasihro Nightow and anybody who says they do. Oh yeah and this fic is what I get for making part 5 to fast, oh it was made while I sat around the house watching anime and being alone…in the dark at night hearing the voices in my head…not really but I do think there are voices.... So, Pull up a chair, relax, grab some donuts, and enjoy. Spoilers: If you haven't seen it all then don't read this! It'll mess it all up for you!  
  
By: Fishguts  
  
[Meryl's thoughts] Millie's thoughts  
  
The Long Nights Wait  
  
Part 6  
  
   
  
   
  
Meryl walked down the dusty street. No one was awake yet, but she knew that soon the streets would be busy and filled with the people who she had yet to come to know.  
  
[Millie works, I work, Mr. Wolfwood isn't here any longer, and Vash…no one knows where he is.]  
  
Meryl crossed the street to the bar. [Here goes another day of work.]  
  
Meryl stopped at the door and took in a deep breath. [Help me.]  
  
Meryl entered the bar. She pulled her apron around herself and tied the strings into a bow. [Maybe it'll be today…]  
  
"Hey Meryl." A short stout lady, with an extreme hick accent, walked out from the kitchen. "We gots lots of dishes for you to warsh this morning." The lady, her boss, pointed to an over crowded sink of nasty dirty dishes. "Now, I 'spect all those there dishes to be done before the first five customers leave."  
  
"Yes ma'am" Meryl said as she walked to the sink. [I don't see why the people here last night couldn't have done it themselves.] Meryl walked past her boss and mumbled something under breath as she passed.  
  
"What was that you were saying MISS MERYL?" her boss put her hands one her hips "If you want to KEEP your JOB, then I suggest that you not gripe and be complainin' over your duties."  
  
Meryl looked down at the sink. "Nothing ma'am. Yes ma'am" [Stupid woman just wait till I quit and leave this waste of a town. You just wait and see!] Meryl grinned evilly as she filled the sink full of soapy water.  
  
   
  
Millie walked out the front door and locked it behind her. She put her hat on her head. Can't forget to stop by the store today and get more pudding!  
  
Millie walked down the street to the town entrance. Her construction crew was going to redo the town's sign. Millie hummed as she strolled down the busying streets. She waved to the people she passed and said hello to the children she met.  
  
What a great day. I just know something good is going to happen today.   
  
Since Millie passed the bar where Meryl worked she decided to stop by and tell Meryl that she was going to buy more groceries on her way home from work.  
  
Millie walked into the bar. The short stout lady ran to her and greeted her.  
  
"HI! How can we be help today? Where will you be sittin' at a seat or a table?" The lady pointed to the areas that she suggested to Millie.  
  
Millie looked down at the lady. "I'm not here to stop, I just need to talk to my friend."  
  
The lady's face turned into a frown. "And who is this there friend of yours?"  
  
Millie smiled and said, "Meryl Stryfe." The lady's shoulders slouched and her eyes began to twitch.  
  
"I'm sorry but your 'FRIEND' is to busy to be seein' any people at this moment." The lady smiled at her, she thought, victory.  
  
"Why can't I speak to her for even a moment? It's very important, it's about someone in her family, you see they are sick and Meryl was very close to this person." Hehehe…This'll get me to be able to talk to Meryl.   
  
"Oh, well why didn't you say somethin' before you said anything." The lady suddenly had of change of heart. "I'll get Meryl for ya'. You just stay put right there. Now don't you be going nowhere."  
  
Millie smiled and nodded. "Yes ma'am."  
  
Meryl's boss walked back to where she was washing the dishes. "Meryl."  
  
Meryl looked up the slowly sinking stack of dishes. "Yes ma'am?" Meryl tried to say as politely as she could. [Now what does this moron of a woman want? Has she come to give me something else nastier than this?]  
  
Her boss came and laid a hand on Meryl's shoulder. Meryl looked a little shocked at this gesture. "Meryl dear, someone is here to see you."  
  
Meryl raised an eyebrow. "Who is it?"  
  
The boss looked down at the ground. "A friend of yours she has some" she paused and swallowed. "Bad news about a friend of yours."  
  
Meryl gasped [Vash! No it can't be! He can't be! Dammit! He can't be dead! It's impossible! No one could kill him! Why?! Why did this have to happen?!] Meryl's eyes filled with tears at the thoughts. "May I go and speak with her now?" Meryl wiped at her damp eyes.  
  
"Yes, of course. Hurry along."  
  
Meryl ran to the dining area of the bar. Millie stood smiling staring at the ceiling. "Millie?"  
  
Millie looked at Meryl and smiled. "Hi Senpai!"  
  
Meryl looked at Millie. "What wrong? What happened? Does it have to do with Vash?" Millie smiled and shook her head.  
  
"No, you see that lady wouldn't let me talk to you so I had to tell her something so that I could talk to you. You see I was cleaning up this morning and noticed that we needed more groceries, so I thought I'd come by before work and tell you that after I get off of work, I'd go and get the groceries we need." Millie smiled at Meryl, whose vein was beginning to stick out and throb.  
  
"Millie…" Meryl glared at her. "You mean to tell me you had me all worked up over a little thing such as GROCERIES?!" Millie tried to hush Meryl.  
  
"Meryl! Quiet down, do you want your boss to hear the real reason why I pulled you away from your job?" [Millie's right, but she'll get it when I go home.] Millie smiled at Meryl.  
  
"Millie, that's fine. You do that, I have a feeling that I will be late tonight." Meryl turned to go back to her dishes. "Hurry up before you're late for work."  
  
Millie smiled and nodded. She ran out the doors and scurried off the down the streets. Meryl shook her head and walked back to the dishes. Her boss walked up to her and said, "How are you dear?"  
  
Meryl looked at her "Fine. Oh and the person my friend was talking about is okay too."  
  
Her boss smiled then replied. "Good. Now get to work. There's plenty left to do."  
  
Meryl rolled her eyes and went back to washing her dishes. [Stupid woman.]  
  
   
  
Millie ran to the town entrance only stopping to tie a small child's shoelaces.  
  
"Here she comes!" A large chunky man said in the middle a large crowd of construction workers. "We didn't think you were comin'!"  
  
Millie ran up to them and smiled. "I had to tell my friend that we needed more pudding. Sorry I'm late boss!"  
  
The big man laughed at her reason for being late. He also knew not to question her strange excuses, after all she had been one of the people to follow Vash the Stampede across the freaking desert for a while.  
  
   
  
"Listen up fell…people." He glanced at Millie who smiled and gave her full attention to the boss. "Are goal for today is to remodel the sign!" He pointed to Millie. "You are in charge of the demolition crew. After the demolition you and your crew are to quickly clean up any large pieces of debris."  
  
Millie saluted her boss. "Yes sir! I can handle that!" Millie marched off to the supply tent.  
  
"Millie! Wait! You're forgetting your crew!" Millie stopped in her tracks. "You are to take four people to assist in the demolition." Millie walked back to her boss.  
  
"Well who is going to help me?" Millie looked innocently around the crowd.  
  
The big burly man pointed to four men who were to busy chattering in their own little group to realize what their jobs were. "You four over there! You are to assist Millie! She will be your group leader! You are to follow her instructions! AND IF I find out you four gave her any LIP! Then you four will be put on Thomas clean up! Do I make myself clear?!"  
  
The men nodded and swallowed. They glanced at each other and gave each other a sly look.  
  
Millie took off towards the supply tent and the four men followed.  
  
"OKAY GUYS! I'll get the stuff you four mark the areas." Millie walked into the tent.  
  
"Okay guys lets make this hard for the girl. Show her that she can't tell us what to do." A small lanky guy pointed at the tent where Millie occupied.  
  
"But sir, what if she tells the boss we messed things up for her and we got Thomas duty?" A larger man about the height of Millie, only he was very thin and sickly looking.  
  
"Oh she ain't gonna go tell the boss! She's a moron for kripies-sake." The third man a short stout man with light brown hair pointed to his head. "She ain't all there either."  
  
Millie walked out of the tent a large box, shovels, pick-axes, dynamite, fuses, and fuses in her arms. The men's mouth hit the ground as they watched Millie exit the tent and close the flap behind her. "Ok guys! Let's get to work!"  
  
   
  
Meryl finished her dishes and the customers now were coming in for their daily breakfasts. Meryl's boss came strolling over with a large stack of menus and a few writing pads. "Oh Miss Meryl! I have here another job for you to be doin' fer me."  
  
Meryl rolled her eyes [What other type of disgusting job does she have planned for me now. Maybe I'll get to wash the floor while people are here. Wouldn't that be so much fun? Someone save me or even spare me from the insanity!] Meryl sucked it up and asked. "What can I do for you now ma'am?"  
  
Her boss handed her the pile in her hands. "Here, now you go and serve them there customers. I ain't got no other help comin' in today, so that means you'll be havin' to serve those hungry people."  
  
Meryl forced a smile. "Yes ma'am." [Cheap woman, won't hire no more people. And she's too lazy to be doing any work herself! ARG!] Meryl took the menus and headed to the multitude growing in the dining area.  
  
A large man with black hair waved Meryl over. "Hello, how may I help you?" Meryl forced another smile.  
  
The large man smiled, "Yes you can help me."  
  
   
  
Meryl stared at him in horror as his face turned into an evil grin. [Oh shit. Why me?]  
  
   
  
   
  
To be continued…  
  
   
  
   
  
This one sucked…Except for the part where Millie thought that thought about Meryl's boss…I can actually see her doing that…Maybe it's just me. I really hope part 7 is WAY better than this…but I think this is going to end at part 10 b/c this is really hard…I need a donut… 


	7. Are We There Yet...?

Disclaimer: Okay all of you know that Trigun belongs to Yasihro Nightow and anybody who says they do. Oh yeah and this fic is what I get for wanting some stupid stuff to happen so that is what I have done made Vash be stupid and act like a little baby (hehehe). So, Pull up a chair, relax, grab some donuts, and enjoy. Spoilers: If you haven't seen it all then don't read this! It'll mess it all up for you!  
  
By: Fishguts  
  
(Knives' Thoughts) {Vash's Thoughts}  
  
The Long Nights Wait  
  
Part 7  
  
   
  
Vash and Knives walked the lone barren desert. Vash stared at Knives who was dragging his feet and staring at the sun.  
  
{Knives won't know what hit him! Heheheh}  
  
Vash stooped down and picked up a handful of pebbles. {Payback is sweet!}  
  
Knives continued to look at the sky. Vash took one pebble and held it in the empty hand. He reared back and threw the pebble at Knives' head. :: SMACK!:: Knives grabbed his head. "VASH!" Vash looked up quickly at the sky and began to whistle. "Why the hell did you just hit me? Me your own brother!" Vash looked at the pile in his hand.  
  
"What?" Vash stared at Knives innocently. "It wasn't me. I promise!"  
  
{He he he he he!!! That was good!} Knives mumbled something under his breath but Vash couldn't figure out what. Knives went back to his thoughts.  
  
Vash waited a few minutes before he threw another rock at Knives.  
  
Knives turned and gave Vash a "go-to-hell" look. Vash looked at the ground. {I forgot how scary he can look…Maybe I should wait just a little bit before I throw the next one…Yeah that's what I'll do!}  
  
(Stupid Vash…She really didn't teach him nothing except to 'not kill or hurt anyone' damn that bitch.)  
  
A few moments passed and Vash threw another rock at Knives. Knives didn't flinch. {Hey! He wasn't supposed to not do anything! Hey! Wait A MINUTE! Maybe I should try that again! Yeah that's what I'll do}  
  
Vash threw another rock…. Knives continued to walk forwards. Vash became annoyed at this point….{ARG!}  
  
(Let's see how long it'll take him till he starts to act like a child.)  
  
Vash huffed and stared at Knives. {Don't try and stop me! This is what he gets!} Vash threw the rest of the rocks at Knives.  
  
…  
  
They all hit Knives. Knives turned around and faced Vash. (Panic brother! Start to panic!) Vash gulped down his spit that was in his mouth. "Uh…"  
  
"Oh VASH!" Knives slowly walked towards Vash. Vash backed up a few steps. "Oh Little Vash! Come here! I have a surprise for you!"  
  
"Uh that's okay Knives! You can keep it!" Vash took giant steps backwards, Knives only quickened his steps.  
  
"But brother! I got it just for you! I thought you would take it as a token of…" Vash broke out into a run.  
  
Knives ran after him. "Vash get back here! Don't you leave my presence when I am speaking to you! You bastard!  
  
   
  
Vash ran and Knives followed. Vash ran until he could run no more. {Can't stop Knives will get me!} Vash looked over his shoulder. "AAAHHH" {Ah! He's too close! Got to go faster and must hurry!} Vash started to run again. Knives reached the spot where Vash had been a few seconds ago. "VASH! GET BACK HERE YOU CHICKENSHIT!"  
  
Knives stopped to catch his breath (He's faster than me! I can't let him know this) Knives took in a deep breath. "VASH! I'll get you!" With that said Knives took off after Vash again.  
  
   
  
   
  
Hours later somewhere in the desert night had set. The moons glowed brightly and lit the desert for the brothers. Vash had stopped and Knives finally caught up. "Take this VASH!" Knives said as he began to clobber Vash. Vash whined and cried.  
  
"Knives! Stop it! Your not supposed to do this to me, your favorite brother!"  
  
Knives punched Vash really hard then said. "You're my only brother idiot! And this is what you get for making me look like a fool even being associated with you!" Knives went back to attacking Vash.  
  
"KNIVES! STOP! You're messing up my face!" Vash whined some more as Knives hit him.  
  
{Ok! I've had enough! You're gonna get it now Knives!} Vash raised his arm to block Knives' oncoming attack.  
  
"What the!?" Knives said as Vash jumped up to his feet. "How the..?!"  
  
"It's my turn! To cause you pain! Take this!" Vash hit Knives square in the middle if his eyes.  
  
Knives fell to the ground. "HA!" Vash yelled as he kicked Knives and then stepped on his stomach.  
  
"UGH!" Knives cried just before he blacked out.  
  
"Sorry Knives, but it was for your own good. We'll just stop for tonight and after you awake in the morning we'll continue to venture the desert."  
  
Knives lay there in the desert bleeding from his nose and bruises forming around his eyes. (Vash! You shall pay…) Knives fell into a deep dark sleep.  
  
Vash built a fire then sat near the small glowing flames. {I wonder what the girls are up too…} Vash leaned against a boulder and fell asleep.  
  
   
  
-In Knives' Mind-  
  
Knives stood in a blood red field. The Gung-Ho-Guns lay dead on the ground. Vash lay next to his feet. Rem appeared before Knives. Knives went for his gun, it wasn't there.  
  
"Knives, If there's a God in deep space, He must be laughing at us right now. Our pitiful struggle to survive must look like an impossible quest to Him." She paused, "Even though it may look shameful to others, it represents for all of us, the desperate human will to survive." Rem smiled at Knives.  
  
Knives looked away. Vash and another Knives appeared. Vash looked at that Knives tears streaks staining his eyes. That Knives only looked cruelly at Vash and said, "Now everything that brought you and Rem together is gone." Vash turned his head and ran away into the, what was now a barren desert. Knives watched as the other Knives glared in the direction Vash had gone. Knives went to move but couldn't. The other Knives smiled at the real Knives and said, "Now it's time to take this garbage and get rid of it forever!" Then he disappeared into a darkness that began to swallow the land whole…  
  
   
  
-In Vash's Mind-  
  
Vash sat in a saloon and was eating some donuts, his favorite food. A man sat next to him. The man wore a black suit and had dark hair. Vash wore his normal red coat and his hair was spiked. The man in black smoked a cigarette. The man turned to Vash and said, ""Well, if isn't Vash the Stampede." Vash looked at him.  
  
"Nicholas D. Wolfwood, I presume."  
  
Wolfwood finished his cigarette before he spoke again. "You know you're hard as hell to find!"  
  
Vash laughed and ate another donut. "Yeah well you would be too if you had people all the time chasin you and trying to kill you!"  
  
Wolfwood smiled. "Yeah well I wouldn't, now would I?"  
  
Vash smiled. All grew silent. Vash looked around only to see that he was standing in an empty barren desert. Wolfwood stood a little bit ahead of him.  
  
"Is this the path you have chosen, is it Vash the Stampede?" Wolfwood looked at him.  
  
Vash stood silent. Then all grew dark.  
  
   
  
-Dawn the Next Day-  
  
Vash sat up only to see the suns above his head and Knives sitting next to the fire, staring at the flames.  
  
"I see you have awaken brother." Knives turned and faced Vash. Knives' eyes were puffed up and black and blue.  
  
{Serves you right! Getting me in trouble!}  
  
(I could have killed you IF I had wanted to.)  
  
They stared at each other both thinking. Finally Vash said, "What's for breakfast?!"  
  
Knives turned back to the fire. "Whatever is left over from yesterday that you didn't eat." (Nothing, because you, you stupid animal, ate it all!)  
  
Vash went over and looked in the bag. It was empty. Vash looked at Knives. "You already ate it all! That wasn't very nice Knives!"  
  
Knives looked at his brother who went back to rummaging in the bag. "I didn't eat anything this morning, you ate it all as we walked through the desert. It's your fault we have no food."  
  
Vash looked at Knives hurt in his eyes. "ME? You would accuse me of eating all the food?" Vash stood and walked over to Knives. "Knives, how could you? I'm hurt!" {Teach you to eat my food}  
  
(Idiot, you are so stupid, I should have left you in the desert a long time ago.)  
  
"Vash think really hard now, but don't hurt yourself trying." Knives looked down at the fire, then back at Vash. "Think back to yesterday as we traveled through the desert, it happened before you stupidly decided to throw rocks at me." Knives rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "After we left the restaurant and you said 'Knives lets stop and eat.' And I said 'No we don't need to we just finished eating breakfast you idiot.' And you whined and cried and blamed it on me like a child would do. Then you didn't talk for quite some time and I was beginning to wonder so I glanced back to see if you were still there and you were eating the food." Vash looked puzzled. Knives looked at him. "Think, do you remember any of this?"  
  
{Shit. Knives' right. I did eat all the food, but I'll just play dumb and make him think I don't remember. Yeah that's what I'll do!} Vash looked at Knives. "No I don't remember."  
  
(You idiot I know you remember! You just don't want to admit that I am right!) "Well you are just going to have to wait until we reach another town. Sorry brother." Knives stood up and kicked dirt on the fire until it went out.  
  
Vash stood up. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Leaving."  
  
"Without me?" Vash ran to Knives who had begun to walk away. "Knives wait for me! Don't leave me!" Vash grabbed the bag and took off after Knives.  
  
"Knives I'm hungry."  
  
"I don't care Vash."  
  
"Knives."  
  
"What Vash?"  
  
"I'm really hungry."  
  
"Vash I really don't care."  
  
"Knives."  
  
"What Vash? What the hell do you want?" Knives turned and glared at Vash.  
  
"Nothing." {I'm hungry and thirsty and I gotta pee.}  
  
They walked in silence for a while.  
  
"Knives."  
  
"What?" Knives said disgusted that Vash had broken the silence.  
  
"I'm thirsty."  
  
"We don't have any water, you drank it all remember."  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry."  
  
They walked along under the dry hot desert suns.  
  
"Knives."  
  
"WHAT VASH?! WHAT DO YOU WANT!? I'm sick of this 'hey Knives' 'Hey Knives watch what I can do' and all that shit!"  
  
"I gotta pee."  
  
Knives smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand.  
  
"Hold it."  
  
"But Knives!"  
  
They continued to journey across the desert Vash annoying Knives and Knives yelling at Vash.  
  
To be continued…  
  
   
  
Number 7 is complete!!! I like the end. Vash is like knives this and knives that…I personally thought it was funny…you might not…but I do… are you waiting for part 8…anticipating its completion? So am I. I need to hurry and write it 


	8. Destructo Millie...The Scary Man...Milli...

Disclaimer: Okay all of you know that Trigun belongs to Yasihro Nightow and anybody who says they do. Oh yeah and this fic is what I get for aking this to long and waiting around and other stuff. ::Drops to knees and looks up clasping hands together:: "Please let this one be good" So, Pull up a chair, relax, grab some donuts, and enjoy. Spoilers: If you haven't seen it all then don't read this! It'll mess it all up for you!  
  
By: Fishguts  
  
[Meryl's thoughts] Millie's thoughts #Evil guys thoughts #  
  
The Long Nights Wait  
  
Part 8  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Millie and her crew set the explosives around the town entrance. They ran back as Millie lit the fuse. Millie smiled and ran back to where her crew stood. "Five…Four…Three…Two…One! The dynamite went off and the sign crumbled to the ground. "Okay guys! Hurry up and let's clear the debris!" Millie grabbed a shovel and ran over to where the sign once stood.  
  
"Are we still alive?" the large, thin, sickly looking man asked. They all looked at each other.  
  
"Hurry up and grab a shovel men!" Millie yelled scooping up rubble and placing it in a wheelbarrow.  
  
The short stout man with light brown hair looked at his friends as said. "Don't listen to her, she a woman what does she know."  
  
A small lanky guy raised his hand to his mouth. "Watch this guys." He turned to Millie. "Hey Mil! We have to wait a while to let the area cool down from the explosion." He turned to his friends. "Ha now we don't have to work."  
  
Millie stopped in her tracks. Shovel in midair. "Really? Why didn't the boss tell me?"  
  
"He probably thought you already knew." The small lanky guy said.  
  
"Well thanks for telling me. Well then, in five minutes we'll go and start shoveling." Millie went and sat next to them.  
  
-Five Minutes Later-  
  
"I'll be back you guys go and start working. I'll come and help as soon as I get back which will only be a minute." Millie stood up. The men just sat and stared. "I'll be back!"  
  
Millie walked away. The men remained where they had been sitting. "Ah what an moron, she actually believed us. Now we can just sit back and relax." The small lanky guy said as he leaned back and stretched.  
  
"Yeah this is the easy life." The short stout man with light brown hair did the exact same as his smaller friend.  
  
"Guys, what if the boss see us?" The large, thin, sickly looking man asked looking over his shoulder. "I mean I really don't want to have to clean up after the Thomas'. Have you ever done that? I mean it's just sick!" He stuck his thumb in his mouth. He looked around the area, which they occupied. He took his thumb out of his mouth. "Hey guys, what if the boss…"  
  
A large chunky man stood just above the thin man who had quickly placed his thumb in his mouth. "What was it you were saying? Where's your leader? What have you fools done with her?"  
  
The small lanky man stood up; his colleagues followed his actions. "She said she'd be back in a few minutes, and she told us to just sit here and wait for her to return." The other men shook their head afraid of what the boss would do or say if they told him the truth.  
  
Millie came walking up to her crew only to see her boss there talking to them. "I'm back sorry I took so long there was a line at the bathroom."  
  
Her boss turned around and faced her. "Millie, why are these guys sitting around not doing anything? We have a job to here miss."  
  
Millie looked at the men then at the debris still the same as she had left it. "But sir, I told them to start working on it after we let it cool down for five minutes and when I went to the bathroom."  
  
Her boss looked at the men. "That's it! You four are on Thomas duty the rest of this project! Do I make myself clear?!" They nodded. "Oh and you will still assist you leader Millie in the clean up process. Now get to work!"  
  
They scrambled to their feet and grabbed a shovel. "There you go Millie they are all yours, and don't let them give you no more bull. If they do just come and get me and I will take care of it."  
  
Millie nodded and took a shovel and began to help her crew scoop the debris into the wheelbarrow.  
  
They finished the clean up in a matter of 15 minutes. Millie wiped the sweat from her forehead. She smiled at the cleared area. She looked at her crew.  
  
"Nice job men!" She walked over to the wheelbarrow. "Now to get rid of this stuff."  
  
Millie raised her hands to her mouth. "HEY BOSS! We're done!"  
  
The men looked at each other. "Thomas duty here we come…" They said in unison. The boss walked over. He looked at the area.  
  
"Good job! Now you four are to go and relieve the other men from their Thomas duties!"  
  
They nodded and scurried off the Thomas stables.  
  
"Millie I'm glad to see that you shaped them men into doing their jobs!"  
  
Millie smiled. "Thanks boss." He nodded. "Now if you don't mind me asking."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"May I leave early, you see I have to get the groceries, and Senpai doesn't get off work till late, and…"  
  
"Sure Millie you can leave now if you like."  
  
"Gee thanks boss! I'll be here earlier tomorrow."  
  
Millie ran off to the grocery store.  
  
Meryl looked at the man who was begging to scare her. "Sir, do you mind I have other customers to tend to."  
  
"I would like a beer." He said holding onto Meryl's arm.  
  
"A beer. Okay." She looked at her arm. "Now can you please let me go?"  
  
He let her go and she walked away to tend to the other customers.  
  
She went back to the back to get the beer. Her boss stood at the counter.  
  
"That man over there in the corner requested that you be his usual waitress from now on." Meryl gave her boss a strange look as she grabbed the beer.  
  
"But what about the other customers?"  
  
"The other girls shall tend to them. And I shall help."  
  
[Huh? You'll help?]  
  
"Now don't give me no lip and tend to your customer until he leaves!"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Meryl walked off to tend to the man's needs. [Great this is just my luck.]  
  
He watched as Meryl returned beer in hand, he smiled as she walked over and sat the beer in front of him on the table. "Thanks a lot."  
  
She smiled as he grabbed her hand. "Now about my meal."  
  
She looked at him shook off his hand and pulled out her pen and paper. "What will you be having sir?"  
  
He looked at her and took a swig at his beer. "I'll start off with Today's special sandwich. Now go get that and I'll tell you what else I need when you come back."  
  
Meryl rolled her eyes [This guy is even worse than Vash! He thinks I'm his servant I don't think so! He's got another thing coming to him if he does!]  
  
Meryl walked back to the kitchen. "I need today's sandwich."  
  
"Right!" the man behind a counter said pulling out the bread and other ingredients.  
  
Meryl stood against the wall. A woman with long blond hair and a great big pink bow in her hair came up next to Meryl. "Hey midget! How's it goin' with your new friend?"  
  
"Shut up! Don't you have a job to do?" Meryl walked over to get the sandwich.  
  
"Have fun little one, oh and be extra nice to him, maybe this'll be your lucky day!"  
  
"Kiss my ass bitch. This isn't what I consider fun!" Meryl stormed out of the kitchen. Sandwich on her tray she calmed herself down as she entered the dining area.  
  
He stared at her, bright green eyes hiding his true notions as Meryl neared him. He smiled that same eerie smile again. Meryl gulped down a mouth full of spit. "Your sandwich sir." Meryl went to walk off. He grabbed her arm.  
  
"Won't you stay and eat it with me?" He smiled at her his white teeth went to a point, and were extremely white.  
  
"I have work I need to be getting done." She pulled her arm from his grasp. "Excuse me sir."  
  
"I wouldn't leave so soon, if you valued your job." He took a bite from his sandwich.  
  
Meryl stopped then walked back. "My job sir?"  
  
"Yes, your job. I presume that your employer has informed you that I requested that you be my personal waitress and anything else I need while I am here seeing that I am a wealthy business man who could make her small rinky-dink restaurant into a grand business."  
  
"Yeah and what's your point?" Meryl was beginning to become annoyed with this man, who she was now enslaved too. [God, someone help me. Where's there a crisis when you need one?]  
  
"That you are now mine." His voice grew evil. [Yikes!]  
  
"But sir. I am uh…" [Oh shit, what do I say?]  
  
"You are?" He said looking at her with a strange look.  
  
[I uh…oh…shit…I know!] "I am already taken, you see." [Way to go Meryl now he is going to ask to whom.]  
  
"But I haven't seen you with anyone, so how could you be taken when you are never with any man." He paused. "Does he not treat you well enough to go with you in public?"  
  
[Shit] "Uh…You see, he's out on business."  
  
"Well who is this man? I would like to meet him when he returns."  
  
[Who, hell if I know.] "He's Vash sir." [What the hell am I saying? Why did I pick Vash out of any one I know? Why the hell Vash the Stampede?]  
  
He began to choke on his sandwich. "Did I hear you right?" He pulled her closer. "You said you are taken by the $$60 billion man? Vash the Stampede? A thing like him and you?"  
  
[Dammit] "Yes, he's a really," she paused, "wonderful person. And I love him. So you see sir, this is why I cannot be yours for the taking, I am already taken."  
  
# This is even better, not only can I have ransom money, but also I can get the bounty for the infamous humanoid typhoon. This is perfect, I shall now avenge my brother's death, one by defeating Vash and destroying the thing most precious to him before he dies. Revenge is a wonderful thing. #  
  
"So you my dear lady, you really love him? And you wouldn't even consider me?"  
  
"Sir I love this man! And nothing you say or do shall change my mind."  
  
"Alright. If that is your decision, I shall leave it at that. But please miss, will you remain my personal waitress?" That look of pure evil was evident in his face again.  
  
"I suppose since the boss will be furious if she doesn't get her money." [Dammit why am I cursed with such bad luck?]  
  
Millie walked into the grocery store. All the people she saw said hello, and asked about her friend, and how things were going.  
  
Things remain the same. She walked down the aisles looking for the pudding. Things were much more exciting when we were following Mr. Vash and then… Her mind trailed off as she entered the aisle with the pudding. Pudding lined the shelves. Every flavor of pudding imaginable was there. Millie smiled and went down the aisle picking her favorite flavors, which was almost every single type of pudding made, except for tapioca, she didn't prefer that, it was to gross.  
  
Millie filled her shopping basket full of pudding. After she had gotten as much as she could afford, she wondered up to the registers. She found the shortest line out of the two long lines. Mr. Wolfwood, you made things even more interesting… Why can't you be here? You should see Senpai. She wont admit it but, I think, wait I know, she is in love with Vash. I am so happy for her, for a while there I thought she'd never live happily ever after, like I was going to… It was Millie's turn to pay for her items. Millie sat the basket on the counter. The clerk's mouth fell open at the site of all the pudding. He scanned the items and placed them all in 2 brown paper bags.  
  
"That'll be $$20 ma'am." Millie handed him the money. "Have a nice day. Next!" Millie waved good-bye as she grabbed the bags of her favorite food with the other arm. The other customers in line gasped at Millie's strength.  
  
"But that was 2 bags clear full of containers of nothing but, but pudding…" The clerk fell over and fainted. The other people stared in awe.  
  
Millie walked out the store door and down the street to the house.  
  
Meryl washed the dishes and cleared all the other tables as the other girls entertained the men, luckily for her that strange-man who pretty much freaked her out, had left early. [Vash where the hell are you when I need you?! Dammit why am I always stuck with the bad luck?]  
  
Meryl finished her jobs and told her boss she was going home. Meryl walked out the door and down the steps into the deserted streets. The moon was beginning to rise and the suns were going down. "It's always dark when I leave, that woman works me to hard. Why can't she make the other girls work as hard as me?" Meryl walked down the street and turned the corner; a dark shadowy figure lurked in the alley. "I wish I had my guns with me. I'd feel much safer then." Meryl quickened her pace to reach the house faster. The person also quickened their pace. [Oh shit. It's probably that man from work. Just let him come any closer I'll beat the shit out of him.] Meryl turned another corner. She could see the house now. It wasn't far now. [Almost there. I can make it.] Just as Meryl reached the steps the shadowy figure leaped out, smiled-his teeth were the whitest things she had ever seen and yet they frightened her- and attacked her.  
  
Meryl fought as hard as she could. But sadly she failed. She tried to scream but the figure covered her mouth then gagged her with a rag. [Some one help me! Millie! Where the hell are you? Vash and where are you? This is your fault this is happening to me! If you were here this would have never happened!] The figure hit Meryl and all went black.  
  
Meryl awoke in a car. Her hands and legs were tied. [Vash come and save me. I am depending on you. Please.] The figure, who had attacked her, came closer. She pulled away but he came close to her face. She gasped as she saw who it was. [It's him! But why did he do this to me? Vash, Millie! Come save me! Get me away from this creep!]  
  
"Hello, my little friend. What a pleasure it is to have you join me." He rubbed his hand across her cheek. Meryl looked at him in disgust. [I hate this.]  
  
"What the hell do you want asshole? And why the hell did you freakin' tie me up? And attack me in the street in the middle of the night?"  
  
He laughed. "It's just a going away present for someone you know quite well."  
  
"Who are you talking about? You don't know anyone that I know! Now let me go or suffer the ultimate consequences!"  
  
"Suffer, from what? Your obscene remarks towards me…or is it something else? And what ultimate consequences? How are you going to inflict any harm to me as long as you are tied up?"  
  
"Don't you worry about that! As soon as Millie realizes I am not back yet, she'll come and look for me! [I hope she does, or else I'm dead.]  
  
Meryl sat there as her kidnapper babbled about his evil plans. She tried to block him out by planning an escape plan. "Then I shall use you to get to Vash the Stampede."  
  
Meryl about jumped out of her pants…er…uh…skirt and tights. He noticed her movements. He smiled at her actions. "Then I shall destroy Vash and get my revenge!" Meryl's eyes almost popped out of her head. [No not Vash!] # Ah she shall be mine and VICTORY shall also #  
  
   
  
To be continued…  
  
Ok that was really long…and sorry it took so long I didn't have it with me over Thanksgiving holidays. But I think I had writer's block too…who knows but this stuff was hard to think of…really it was! Hope you liked this…You better have! I promise though that the ending will be way better than this! For all you non-believers who think it wont :: sticks out tongue and makes a plth noise:: that was to you…and to all those who have faith it will thanks you. :: applauds and smiles:: 


	9. Reunion of Old Friends

Disclaimer: Okay all of you know that Trigun belongs to Yasihro Nightow and anybody who says they do. Oh yeah and this fic is what I get for needing to end the story some how…some way…So, Pull up a chair, relax, grab some donuts, and enjoy. Spoilers: If you haven't seen it all then don't read this! It'll mess it all up for you!  
  
By: Fishguts  
  
   
  
The Long Nights Wait  
  
Part 9  
  
   
  
   
  
Vash and Knives walked through the desert…still.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Vash asked.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
Vash kept on going. Knives was on the verge of killing of Vash and leaving his body there for the vultures. (Vash you are about to die!)  
  
Vash walked behind Knives and whined and complained about the stupidest things. {I want to stop and eat. I'm so hungry! And Knives is walking to fast!} "Knives! Slow down…" Vash said in a whiny child-like voice.  
  
"Vash unless you want to have a date with death, then I suggest shutting-up and walk along behind me or even better no where near me. Or else I shall be forced to rip your head off hang you by your feet let the blood drip down and watch as the vultures pick away at your flesh!" Knives was breathing hard. His eyes were glowing red. Vash backed away…slowly…and suddenly became quiet.  
  
(Ah supreme bliss. Silence is wonderful, unless there are shrieks of pain.)  
  
{I keep forgetting why Knives is so freaking scary! AGH!}  
  
They walked for a couple more hours. Night was beginning to fall, but they had seen a sign that stated a town was not far away. "Knives how much longer? I'm really hungry!"  
  
"Vash, shut-up and keep walking."  
  
"But Knives!"  
  
"Vash the more you talk the longer it will take!" Knives got that look again.  
  
Vash shut-up again…quickly. {Man! Knives is to bossy!} "Hey Knives, are we there yet?"  
  
"VASH!" Knives threw a large rock at Vash. It has hit him in the head.  
  
"Ow! Knives! What did you do that for?" Vash grabbed his head.  
  
"Think about it moron."  
  
Vash walked along thinking really hard for a good reason.  
  
"Knives I don't know why you would do that."  
  
Knives walked in silence for a moment. "Vash you are really beginning to annoy me. Now will you please SHUT your damn MOUTH!"  
  
Vash shut-up he hadn't forgotten Knives' evil, sick, demented, twisted, and gross plans for him, if he had continued to annoy him. {Maybe I should stop. I really don't want him to RIP my head off. That would really hurt.}  
  
Vash and Knives could see the town. Vash sniffed the air. "Hey Knives. It smells like fresh paint."  
  
"More like fresh debris and blood." Knives said smiling. "Danger is in the air brother. Be forewarned." Vash ran to the sign and looked at it.  
  
"Hey Knives! We're in the town where I had left the Insurance Girls! Let's see if they are still here."  
  
Knives hurried to the town entrance. "Vash. Let us rest for now. We shall search for your…Insurance Girls…in the morning."  
  
"But Knives! Can't we even eat first?"  
  
"That's what I'm talking about. We wait and eat and then rest. Then in the MORNING we look for them. It's not that hard now is it?"  
  
Vash shook his head. "No Knives. They can let us eat and stay for free. Seeing how we have NO money."  
  
"Oh yes. It seems it had slipped my mind. But you know, it is your fault we do not have any money."  
  
Vash took off. "See I told you. Now lets go! Its almost dark…well, it is dark, so lets go!"  
  
Knives ran to catch up with Vash. An old lady sat in her rocking chair out on her porch knitting something. Vash ran up to her. "Excuse me ma'am do you know if a Meryl Stryfe or a Millie Thompson live in this town?"  
  
She sat down her knitting, looked up at Vash and said, "Yes they live here. That Millie is such a sweet girl, but who is this Meryl you speak of?"  
  
Vash smiled at Knives. "Oh she is a friend."  
  
"Your girlfriend young man?" {Meryl and me? Now that's scary!}  
  
"Oh no ma'am she's just a very good friend."  
  
Knives walked up to Vash, "Lady where do they live?"  
  
Vash glanced from the lady to Knives. "Well you do not have to be so rude about it boy."  
  
"Listen lady I am not a boy! And if you do not tell…" Vash ran in front of Knives and punched him in the stomach.  
  
Knives bent over and grabbed his stomach. "Please excuse my brother, he forgets himself. Can you please tell us where they live?"  
  
"Yes of course I can."  
  
Vash smiled with the look of victory at Knives. Knives only rolled his eyes. The old lady glanced at both of them suspiciously. "They live not to far from here. Their house is down that alley to the left go down the alley past the bar and take a left then a right and go down that road until it goes into a four way crossing. You'll see the Thomas stables to the left, the doctors to the right and if you go straight you'll reach their house. It's a small house and it sits in the shadows of two larger houses. You should be able to find it."  
  
Vash and Knives walked off after they thanked the lady. "Knives, you are going to love these people you are going to meet. Now the short one, Meryl, she might at first come off mean and cruel, especially to me."  
  
Knives just looked at Vash. "And Millie, well Millie may come off as 'not all there', but don't let her fool you, she knows stuff that even you may not pick up."  
  
Knives nodded. They followed to directions the lady gave them, only taking a wrong turn once, then bypassing the house several times.  
  
Vash walked onto the porch and let out a deep sigh. Knives stood at the bottom of the steps. Vash raised his arm and knocked on the door.  
  
"Vash? What will we do if your plan fails?" Knives kicked at the dirt but stopped when they heard footsteps of someone coming.  
  
The door swung open and hit Vash in the head. In the doorway stood a large brown-haired girl with big blue eyes searching the streets. Her attention went from Knives to Vash, who was crumpled in a pile on the ground holding his head.  
  
Her face turned from a look of panic to s huge smile of relief and tears had begun to fill her eyes. "Mr. VASH!"  
  
Vash looked up and smiled. "Hey Millie."  
  
"Mr. Vash where have you been? Do you not know how worried we were, especially Senpai! Come in Mr.Vash. Oh who's that?" Millie looked down at Knives with very child-like eyes.  
  
"Millie, this is my brother. Knives. Knives this is Millie, she's one of the people I've told you about."  
  
Knives nodded. "Well are you two just going to stand there, or are you going to come in?"  
  
"I guess we'll come in." Vash said as he rose to his feet. "Come on Knives."  
  
Knives nodded again and followed Vash and Millie into the small house.  
  
"Hey Millie, where's Meryl?" Vash said as he sat himself down at the table.  
  
Millie got a worried look on her face. "I don't know Mr. Vash. She is usually home by now. And she doesn't have to work this late because the bar closes that she works at. And no one has seen her since she left work." Millie paused. "I'm worried about her Mr. Vash. She hasn't been the same lately."  
  
"Millie, do you know where she might have went?"  
  
She shook her head. "No Mr. Vash, not unless she finally snapped and ran off into the desert to find you."  
  
Vash looked shocked. "To find me?"  
  
Knives started to laugh. Millie and Vash looked at him oddly. "Who would go and be that stupid to go off and look for Vash?" Knives laughed some more.  
  
Vash grabbed a spoon and chunked it at Knives. "Shut up! I swear I can't take you anywhere anymore!"  
  
Millie giggled. "Mr. Vash, you and Mr. Knives are funny. You two remind me of the way you and Senpai used to act."  
  
Knives and Vash looked at each other. "Millie…?" Vash asked breaking the awkward silence. "Would you happen to have anything to eat?"  
  
She smiled. "You are in luck. Today I went shopping. So let me go and see what I can fix you two."  
  
"Oh that's ok Millie. We can help ourselves."  
  
"Speak for yourself." Knives said crossing his arms.  
  
Vash gave him a harsh look. "Knives! Do not make Millie get your stuff for you. You have two perfectly good arms and legs."  
  
Knives gave Vash a strange look. "Oh yeah, sure I do, even though I was SHOT several times by you. Then I was FORCED to journey across the desert putting up with your WHINEY behaviors."  
  
Millie giggled. Knives and Vash stopped and looked at Millie, who had begun to laugh at them. "Uh…I think we'll go and get us something to eat, right Knives?"  
  
"Right Vash." They hurried into the kitchen. "Now look what you've done Vash. You have embarrassed me."  
  
"Oh well."  
  
They walked into the kitchen. Vash opened up a cupboard that revealed shelves full of pudding cups. Vash's mouth fell to the floor.  
  
"Dear God help us all."  
  
"What is the matter brother? No donuts?"  
  
"No not that…Pu-pu-pudding. Massive amounts of pudding."  
  
Knives goes and opens the fridge. He to is shocked by the horror he had seen in the fridge. "What the hell is all of this? Does she expect me, Knives, to eat this, this…"  
  
"Pudding." Vash quickly closed the cabinets. "Uh…Come on Knives, let's go and uh…talk to Millie…" Knives nodded and followed Vash, still trying to get over the massive amounts of pudding…  
  
Vash sat down at the table. Knives sat across from him. Millie smiled. "Mr. Vash, Mr. Knives, what's wrong?"  
  
They quickly looked at each other giving each other looks that would frighten small children.  
  
"There was nothing but-but-but…" Knives sat there staring into an empty abyss mouthing the word 'pudding.'  
  
"Millie is there anything in here to eat besides pudding?"  
  
Millie shook her head. "No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well you see, this morning I had made pancakes, my homemade kind, the ones with blueberries and pudding. Well I had used up all of my pudding and I needed more. So I told Meryl that I would do the grocery shopping. Well I did and bought all the necessary things just like Meryl said to…" she began to sniff and tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Oh Mr. Vash please don't tell Senpai what I did. She'll get mad at me again." She bawled.  
  
Knives turned his attention from the abyss to Millie. He cocked his head and raised his eyebrow. Then he shook it off and returned to the real world only for a moment.  
  
"Don't worry Millie, don't forget we don't know where Meryl is right now."  
  
Her bawling grew even louder when he mentioned that. Knives shook his head at the annoying sounds he was hearing. "Now look what you've done you idiot! Now fix it! I'm trying to concentrate!"  
  
Vash began to panic. {What do I do? All I wanted was a donut, or food. Anything but this…and pudding.}  
  
Knives stood up. "Vash if you don't fix this, I will be forced to hurt you! And this time I will! Those last times were merely threats, but this time I SHALL keep my word. And don't think I won't do it."  
  
Vash began to cry and Millie was still crying. (ARG!) Knives walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge grabbed a pudding cup. He opened the freezer and grabbed the tray of ice. He walked back to where the two blubbering morons sat. He handed Millie the pudding cup. She quickly became silent. Vash still cried. Knives calmly walked over to him. He took the ice tray and dumped it down Vash's back. Vash jumped up and screamed like a little girl.  
  
"AAHH! KNIVES! What did you do that for?"  
  
"To shut you up."  
  
"Yeah, well you didn't have to do it like that. You could have at least brought me a donut."  
  
"Shut up Vash."  
  
Millie sat there and smiled as she ate her pudding.  
  
Vash stood up. "Millie, where's the bathroom?"  
  
Millie swallowed her mouthful of pudding. "It's down the hall, but you can only get to it either by mine or Senpai's room."  
  
"Thanks Millie." Vash said as he walked down the hall.  
  
Knives walked outside. Millie sat there and ate her pudding.  
  
Vash reached the two doors. He chose the one on the left. He opened the door. The room was dark and a little messy. A lone typewriter sat on a very small desk. The bed neatly made sat there unoccupied. {I take it this is Meryl's room.} He noticed a paper was still in the typewriter, he walked over to it. It read 'Vash the Stampede, the infamous humanoid typhoon is' and it stopped. It wasn't finished. He looked around the room. In a corner was a piled of crumpled papers. He walked over to them and picked one up. He uncrumpled it. It said 'Vash the Stampede, the infamous humanoid typhoon, has not been seen from or heard from in the past 7 months. No reports of property damage or anything of the sort has been reported. I Meryl Stryfe hereby state that I can no longer pursue a career at the Bernardelli Insurance Company. I hereby give my work area and job to Millie Thompson, she will be the one to carry out further pursuit needed on Vash the Stampede.' A small torn paper laid next to the typewriter. He picked it up. 'I am starting a journal, why I don't know, maybe it's for support. But do I deserve what I am going through? Is this just another test in my life? I can't hang on any longer. I can't just go and drop all of my burdens on poor Millie either. She's been through so much all ready. Just one more time I'd like to see Vash before I have to go back. If I don't I have no idea what will happen to me…' It stopped there and had some scribbled marks, but Vash couldn't make them out. {Meryl hang on, I'll save you.}  
  
Vash walked out of Meryl's room. Millie still sat at the table; she had finished her pudding. Knives was nowhere to be seen. "Uh…Millie, where's Knives?"  
  
"Um…he was on the porch, why?"  
  
"Because, he's still an egotistical maniac, you can't leave him alone!"  
  
"I am not you worm, and yes I can be alone!" Knives yelled from outside.  
  
"Boys…Can you two control yourselves for just one moment while I go and get another pudding?" She stood up from the table.  
  
"I can, but I'm not to sure about Knives…" Knives walked into the house.  
  
"Vash shut-up."  
  
Millie went and got her pudding, when she came back Vash and Knives were sitting at the table, silent. "Can we figure out how to get Senpai back?"  
  
"That's just what I was going to talk about."  
  
To be continued…  
  
Ok it's done…I need to end it I think. I am having a very hard time trying to figure out how to end it…but, hey it's getting there and I have come to the conclusion that I wont be able to end it at 10 like I had wanted…or maybe just maybe I still can…. 


	10. The Quest To Rescue Meryl

Disclaimer: Okay all of you know that Trigun belongs to Yasihro Nightow and anybody who says they do. Oh yeah and this fic is what I get for having nothing to do after my exam and trying to break the 'writers block' and really wanting to get to the end that I already have planned out. So, Pull up a chair, relax, grab some donuts, and enjoy. Spoilers: If you haven't seen it all then don't read this! It'll mess it all up for you!  
  
By: Fishguts  
  
   
  
The Long Nights Wait  
  
Part 10  
  
After staying up half the night formulating a plan to retrieve Meryl from the evil grip of the enemy, Vash gave up and went to the saloon, one to get a drink, two to get away from the utter chaos, and three to find out what happened to Meryl. Millie went looking around town to see if anyone had seen Meryl, and also to the store to buy real food and not just pudding. Knives stayed home, apparently Vash didn't trust him around people, or just didn't trust him. "Apparently my brother is a bigger idiot than I thought." Knives walked over to the door and opened it. "Look Vash I can escape," he walked out onto the front porch, "look brother I'm outside. Idiot." Knives walked back inside the house and into the kitchen. "Now let's see what I can have to eat." He rummaged around the kitchen. "Disgusting, the only food in this house is pudding. I hope they don't expect me, Knives, to live off of this revolting substance."  
  
Millie went to the grocery store first. She picked up some non-pudding items for Vash and Knives to eat, her, she was completely happy to live off of pudding. After she did the grocery shopping she walked around town asking the inhabitants if they had seen Meryl recently. But to no avail she didn't succeed.  
  
Vash walked across the street and down the road. Soon he was in front of the saloon. He crossed over and went in. A young blond-haired girl with small green eyes approached him. "Howdy there partner! How can I be of service to you this fine morning?" She had a very strong accent. She came up and took Vash by the arm and led him to a table. "Now what can I be getting for you stranger?" She sat him down at the table.  
  
He glanced around the room looking for Meryl. "Have seen a girl with short dark hair, she is short, and she has a short temper?" He paused. "She goes by the name Meryl Stryfe."  
  
The waitress looked a little shocked when he mentioned Meryl. "What would you be wantin' with a thing like her?" She shook her head in a displeasing way.  
  
"Let's just say that I have some unfinished business with her. So, have you or have you not seen her?"  
  
"Yeah, she left last night and was supposed to be here early this morning, but NO she isn't here and now I am stuck with her job and mine! Do you know how hard it is to do two people's jobs at once? I tell you it is impossible!" By this time Meryl's boss had entered the room.  
  
"Miss Louisa! Quit flirting with Vash the Stampede and get to your tasks at hand!" The bar fell silent; Louisa and the boss's eyes grew large.  
  
"They were right, he is cute!" Louisa said.  
  
"What are you doing here? Are you trying to start something? Tell us now! All right boys get prepared! We're gonna be having $$60 billion to spend these next couple days!"  
  
Louisa looked at him then said, "But what would you be wanting with a straggly thing like Meryl when you could have better?"  
  
Vash stood up. "Please tell me what you know, you see she is a very close friend. She helped me along the way many times, more than I can count. And I would really like to see her, please I came all this way just to see her." By now all the men had their guns aimed at Vash's head.  
  
Louisa took Vash by the arm, "Listen," she whispered, "all I can tell you is that she is probably in big trouble." She walked him over to the door. "A man was in here the other day and seemed to have taken a liking to our little Meryl and the other night he followed her out. She was seemed depressed when she left. He wants something from her, I don't know what, but he has her for one reason to get something."  
  
Vash looked at her. "What makes you think he has her for something?"  
  
Louisa walked Vash outside. "I know those types of men sir, and they ain't got a kind bone in them. Now you must go to her and save her. You are her only hope. Now go. Her life is in your hands now Vash, go and hurry."  
  
Louisa let go of his arm and walked back inside. Vash heard the commotion die down. He ran as fast as he could back to their small house.  
  
When he got there he jumped up onto the porch and swung the door open slamming it behind him. Millie ran from her room into the main room. Knives was sitting in the chair reading the paper, he looked up from behind it. "Knives! I'm home!"  
  
"And?" Knives went back to reading his paper.  
  
"And you're supposed to say 'Hi Vash how was your day?"  
  
"Mr. Vash did you find anything out?" Millie asked anxiously.  
  
"Well not a whole lot, but just enough to know where to find Meryl."  
  
Knives grinned and began to laugh.  
  
Millie and Vash looked at him strangely.  
  
"So does that mean I get to shoot someone other that my idiotic brother?"  
  
"Knives! No! Killing is bad! You are not allowed to kill!"  
  
Knives laid the paper down and stood up. "Yes I can, you see since I am not going to kill Vash, since I want to keep him around to laugh at. And my stupid brother killed Legato, instead of allowing me the privilege of killing him personally then I think I should have the honor of killing this man."  
  
"Well SORRY!" Vash said sarcastically.  
  
Knives walked over to Vash. He looked him straight in the eye. "Vash, you are the biggest IDIOT I have ever known in my entire life! And I have known a lot of them but you, you top the idiot cake! Now you, dear brother shall face the wrath of Knives!"  
  
"Bring it ON!" Vash said going into a fighting stance.  
  
"Mr. Vash, Mr. Knives, I hate to interrupt this family issue, but shouldn't we be looking for Senpai?" She looked at them apologetically.  
  
"Oh yeah." They said looking at Millie, then at each other. They let go of each other's necks and Knives went back to his chair.  
  
"Knives! Why'd you go and do that, I thought you were actually going to kill me! It wasn't very nice." Vash whined while rubbing his neck and taking deep gasps of air.  
  
"Sorry brother, I forgot you were still a little girl."  
  
"Take that back Knives!"  
  
"Boy's please! What about MERYL!?" Millie yelled.  
  
The two shut up quickly. "Let's go and get her. Millie, get your stun gun and bring Knives his gun. I'll go and get mine." They went their separate ways, except Knives, who was grinning madly while reading the newspaper.  
  
Millie came back and handed Knives his black .45-colt upside down six- shooter; he smiled and returned to his paper. Millie sat down at the table and loaded her stun gun. Vash walked out from the hallway. He placed his silver .45-colt upside down six-shooter in his gun holster. He looked from Millie to Knives then walked to the door. "Let's go."  
  
Millie stood up and slung her stun gun over her shoulder. Knives stood up, folded his paper, laid it back in the chair, grabbed his gun, and walked out the door in front of Vash and Millie. They all walked down the street side-by-side. The townspeople stared and murmured things to each other. They came to the saloon. Louisa steps out and nods to Vash. Vash acknowledges her. They continue on until they are outside the town gates.  
  
"Not the desert again." Knives moaned.  
  
"Shut up Knives, it isn't that far, so get over it."  
  
Millie looked at them. "What's wrong with Mr. Knives?"  
  
Knives looked at her. "You try being stuck in the desert with this moron. See how long you can last."  
  
"Knives, she has. Her, Meryl, and Wolfwood, they all traveled the desert with me. So this isn't anything new to Millie. You just couldn't take the fact that you had to travel with me."  
  
"I couldn't take the fact that I was stuck in the middle of nowhere with a stupid idiot who couldn't tell if a rock was a donut!"  
  
Millie giggled. "So Mr. Vash how far is it till we get to Meryl?"  
  
"Not much farther. Only 5 more iles till we get there."  
  
Knives and Millie fell over. "5 iles!?"  
  
"Yeah well that is how far it is. We can do it we've walked more than that before."  
  
"Yeah but, we haven't done it in so long, but I guess we have to if we are ever going to get Senpai back."  
  
Knives stopped. "Who the hell is Senpai?"  
  
Vash stopped and turned to face Knives. "Senpai is what Millie calls Meryl, since Meryl is over Millie, do you understand?"  
  
Knives started walking again. "Yeah, sure, now let's go we still have a long walk. Vash why didn't you rent a car or something, it would have made this trip out in the middle of nowhere go a whole lot faster."  
  
"Knives we have no money. How would you suggest we go about getting a car?"  
  
"I would have taken it."  
  
"Knives you can't go around stealing things that don't belong to you."  
  
"Yes I can, just like I stole your…never mind."  
  
"You stole my what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"He stole your last box of donuts from your stash Mr. Vash." Millie looked at him and Knives. Knives was frowning.  
  
"You did what?! That was in case of emergencies!"  
  
"It was an emergency, I needed real food, so since I couldn't find any I thought that your donuts were the closest thing to it."  
  
"Knives!" Vash whined.  
  
"Vash shut-up." Knives said. "Let's hurry it up and get this over with so I can go back to the house."  
  
"Fine! But when we get back you and me are having a talk."  
  
"Whatever you say brother."  
  
The three people continued on their trek through the long, hot, sandy, deserted, barren desert, where only the vultures dared to live.  
  
"I'm thirsty." Vash said breaking the silence. "Did anyone bring any water?"  
  
"No Mr. Vash, you rushed us out of the house so fast that we didn't have any time to get water. Sorry. How much farther?"  
  
"We're here." Knives said stopping in front of a huge building.  
  
"Apparently they don't like door-to-door salesmen." Vash said. Millie and Knives just looked at him.  
  
   
  
The man that had taken Meryl laughed and said, "It looks as if your friends have come to retrieve you." He pulled Meryl close to the monitor.  
  
Meryl smiled when she saw whom it was, [Vash, you came back! Millie, I knew you'd come with help. Thank you friend.]  
  
"Those three shall perish before they even get up here to rescue you."  
  
She glared at him. Hate was in his eyes as he stared back at her smiling.  
  
"Do you want to know what I plan to do to the one in red?"  
  
[Vash! NO you bastard! Don't you dare hurt him!]  
  
"He shall pay for what he did with his life!" The man said. Meryl looked at him. "Do you want to know what he did?" Meryl didn't move. "I'll tell you what he did he annihilated everything that was important to me! And I will do the same to him!" Meryl looked at the man with fear in her eyes. "Yes, you know what that means. If he does make it to this level, he shall witness your death. I am sorry, but since you are important to him that means you die." He pulled the tape away from Meryl's mouth. "What do you have to say about that?"  
  
Meryl gasped at the pain it caused. "You sick freak! Vash will stop you and if he doesn't then someone else will!"  
  
He laughed at Meryl's words. "You are wrong there my dear! Vash will never make it and neither will his friends! And if he does make it he will suffer the ultimate consequences!" He laughed again.  
  
[Vash, please hurry.]  
  
   
  
   
  
Vash and gang walked through the open passageway. "Be on the look out. They probably are waiting for us."  
  
They continued to journey down the long passageway. Nothing, nobody was there. Finally they came upon a set of stairs. "I guess we go up." Vash said. They walked up the stairs, which seemed to go on forever. "My legs hurt. Hey Knives carry me the rest of the way." Vash whined.  
  
"Vash cease your griping!" Knives shouted.  
  
"Mr. Vash, it would go much faster if you didn't complain." Millie said dragging herself up the steps.  
  
Knives was already a good distance away from Vash and in-between them was Millie gripping onto the handrail with all of her force.  
  
"My legs feel like Jell-O." Millie said leaning onto the handrail.  
  
"Hurry up you pathetic worms." Knives said walking up the stairs.  
  
They continued trekking up the never-ending stairs. Finally they reached the top of the stairs. Another long hallway was in front of them. "Not another one." Vash cried.  
  
"Vash please do not make this any worse than it is." Knives said walking down the long hallway.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Vash moaned.  
  
"Does it look like we are there? Damn you are the biggest imbecile on this entire planet." Knives was getting aggravated with Vash and this hallway, that was probably taking them to hell.  
  
All of a sudden Knives fell to the ground grabbing his arm screaming in agony. "Who the hell shot me! It hurts make it stop!" He moved his hand away from his arm, blood poured out from the gaping hole in his arm. "Holy shit-fire I'm going to die!"  
  
"No you're not, it's just a flesh wound." Vash said walking over to Knives checking out his wound. "Trust me I've had worse."  
  
Knives looked at him and said "That's it where's my gun. Give me my gun so I can shoot my worthless brother now and save us all from his fatuous ways!"  
  
"Knives calm yourself. You aren't going to shoot me."  
  
"How the hell wound you know?" Knives snapped at him.  
  
"Because you got shot in your right arm." Vash said grinning knowing that he had won this verbal assault.  
  
"Ah shit." Knives said standing up holding his arm. "Yeah but I can still use my other arm."  
  
"But you aren't as skilled in that arm."  
  
"Vash if I wasn't injured I would thump you." Knives said whining staring at the gaping hole, which had blood oozing from it.  
  
"Whatever you say brother dear. Whatever you say." Vash said handing Knives his gun.  
  
Millie finally reached the two. "Mr. Vash, Mr. Knives, what happened?"  
  
"What does it look like?! I was just shot! Someone tried to KILL me, me, Knives, why would anyone think of something as absurd as that!?" Knives said throwing a tantrum and stopping when the pain in his arm became too much for him to handle.  
  
Millie walked over and took Knives' arm. "Here, let me fix that."  
  
"Do not touch me! I might get some kind of human disease! Besides I don't need any help." Knives said turning away from Millie. "OW! Stop it Vash!" Vash looked at Knives and then back at the cut.  
  
"Does it hurt when I do this?" Vash said poking Knives wound. "Hey Knives ya' know what I bet you I can stick my hand through this hole."  
  
Knives looked angrily at Vash. "You do that and I will kill you, I promise."  
  
"Please Mr. Knives, if you don't stop the bleeding then you'll die."  
  
"I'd be better off."  
  
"But Knives, if you die then you wont be able to kill anyone."  
  
Knives looked up from his arm. "You're right for once. Fine fix my arm woman."  
  
"Alright now hold still." Millie said. She ripped off part of Vash's coat and wrapped it around Knives' arm. The blood still seeped through. "Vash rip off more of your coat." Vash nodded and handed Millie the strip he had torn off. She gently wrapped it around the other bandage. Then she tied it tightly. When she was done she stood back up and wiped her hands off. Blood streaks were on her overcoat. (You know what I'm talking about that brown thing she wears I couldn't think of what it was called.)  
  
"Now Knives what do you say?" Vash said looking at his brother who was moving his arm up and down.  
  
Knives looked at him and frowned. He took a gulp of air. This was probably one of the hardest things for him to say. "Thank you." He turned around and walked down the hallway again.  
  
They followed Knives. Small drops of blood dripped from the bandages. Knives fell to the floor again. A knife stuck out of his leg. "Dammit! Why does this keep happening to me! Why can't it happen to Vash or that woman! Ahhh! It hurts! Hurry get it out!" Knives yelled cursing the dagger and Vash for letting this happen to him.  
  
"Knives drop to the ground and don't even think about removing that thing from your arm."  
  
It was too late. Just as the words left Vash's mouth Knives pulled the dagger out of his arm. More blood spewed out of his leg. "Holy shit!" Knives said placing his arms over his leg while he fell to the floor. "Make it stop!"  
  
"Vash hurry tear me off more of your…" Millie was quiet. Knives was also quiet. Vash looked at them.  
  
A strange noise filled the air. Vash turned around. Facing him was the ugliest man he had ever seen.  
  
"What happened to you? Did you get hit by the ugly stick or something?"  
  
"Keep on joking, but you wont be after I destroy you and your friends." The ugly man said.  
  
"Just who are you? And what do you want?" Vash said grabbing his gun that was in its holster.  
  
"I am Lowell. I came her to destroy you and make sure you do not make it past this level." He took in a deep breath of air then released it. It blew over to Vash; he leaned over to let it pass by.  
  
Vash pulled out his gun and shot. Lowell dodged the bullet. "Shit! By the way what kind of name is Lowell? I mean it's not even scary."  
  
"Shut up boy!" Lowell pulled out a dagger and threw it at Vash. It hit him in the shoulder. He was knocked back, but only for a minute. He shot Lowell again, and hit him in the knee. Lowell fell to the ground and clutched his knee. He pulled out another dagger. He waited only a moment and threw it at Knives who was still on the ground trying to stop the wound from bleeding. When Vash saw what Lowell planned to do he shot the dagger. It flew off course and landed in the floor beside Millie. Millie had a frightened look on her face. Then she grabbed the dagger and ripped off part of her coat and wrapped it around Knives' leg. Then laid the knife on the ground beside her. Lowell smiled and laughed. He then pulled a knife this size of Vash's gun. He raised it in the air and ran at Vash with it. Knives pulled up his gun and shot Lowell in the chest. Lowell dropped the knife. "This can't be." Then he fell over and died.  
  
"All right! Score one for Knives! That felt great!" Knives said blowing the smoke away from his gun.  
  
Vash looked a little pale. "Knives! I told you, you weren't allowed to kill!"  
  
"If I wouldn't have shot him you would be dead."  
  
Knives grabbed the knife and slid it away from the others sight. Millie helped him to his feet. Vash came over to support him. Knives jerked himself away. "I can by myself. I am not weak like you." Knives limped down the hall ahead of the others.  
  
"You know if he wouldn't go off and leave us behind then he wouldn't get injured!" Vash yelled loud enough for Knives to hear.  
  
Knives glanced back and kept on walking.  
  
   
  
   
  
To be continued…  
  
I am almost done! Yea! And I found out how to use the dumb thesethaurs (however you spell it.) I am so ready to write the end, but I thought I needed some action in it. And it's so fun to torture Knives! But it's almost over! Are you ready for the end, I know I am. This has been very hard to do. I could have made it a whole lot easier just by making Vash come back and him and Meryl live happily ever but noooooo I had to make it longer. Oh well. 


	11. Good vs. the Ugly...?

Disclaimer: Trigun isn't mine. Well duh! But this is my fic. Which, should I say is based on Trigun. Anyways, this is derived from having absolutely no friggin' life. Oh well. I hope you enjoy my little fic. So pull up some sand, grab a box of donuts, and have your handy-dandy gun right beside you, just in case.  
  
(Knives' thoughts) [Meryl's thoughts] {Vash's thoughts}  
  
The Long Nights Wait  
  
Part 11  
  
  
  
The trio continued to travel down the long, dark, narrow hall. Knives was up ahead, limping, well dragging himself down the hall. He was just a little ticked off at how the day was going along. Millie was next in line. She was ducked down since the hallway was getting smaller and smaller. Millie was crouched down looking at the ground. Droplets of blood were in the white carpet of the hall. Millie turned and looked at Vash, he nodded to her.  
  
"Knives! Wait for us!" Vash yelled.  
  
Meryl sat staring at the monitor. Her kidnapper just smiled. "Watch and see as I. Tom, destroy Vash the Stampede! And seek my revenge! Hahahahahha"  
  
Someone knocked on the door. "Enter." A thin, lanky, ugly man walked in through the door.  
  
"You called?" said probably the ugliest man ever to walk the face of the earth.  
  
"Ah Spaz, you're here. I want you to go and destroy the intruders! And be sure to cause Vash pain and suffering."  
  
"Sir Tom, which one of the intruders is Vash?"  
  
Meryl began to laugh. Tom stared at her. She suddenly stopped. "Why don't you tell him who Vash is my pet?"  
  
Meryl looked at him and wanted to spit in his face. Tom grabbed her and shook her. "Now tell him which one or I'll just kill you now!"  
  
Meryl gulped. "Vash… [Forgive me]…is the one in the red coat." She looked down in her lap. Wishing she had her derringers with her.  
  
Tom smiled and Spaz walked out the door after he bowed.  
  
"Let us watch, my sweet prize, as Spaz destroys your friends and your lover!"  
  
Meryl glared at him. He leaned over in her face. She spit in it. He wiped off his face and smacked her. She was angry. [If I wasn't tied to this chair I would kill you now you asshole!]  
  
Tom turned to the monitor and watched as Vash and crew made their way down the hall.  
  
Knives ignored him. Then he stopped. Millie kept on walking till she was right behind Knives. Vash wasn't far behind.  
  
Knives stared at something in the dark. Vash walked up beside Knives.  
  
A thin lanky man stepped out of the shadows. He was one of the ugliest people, thing, whatever he was, he was ugly. He carried a box. He sat the box on the ground. He looked up and smiled at them. Knives raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Well hello" said the ugly freak.  
  
"Egads! You look like you fell out of the ugly tree and hit every friggin' limb on your way down!" Vash gasped at the man.  
  
Spaz frowned. "That's it you are going to die for calling me ugly. I am not ugly, I am beautiful. You are the ugly one and so is that little whore of yours!" He opened the box.  
  
Millie pulled out her stun gun. Spaz grinned. Vash's gun was aimed. Knives stood there and looked from person to person. (Alright! There's gonna be blood tonight!)  
  
"Hahahaha" a light, yet eerie laugh rang through the hall. Vash slowly turned around his gun still pointed at Spaz.  
  
There in front of him stood, a beautiful blond-haired woman with gorgeous green eyes, she stepped out of the shadows. She was wearing a small red dress with black boots that came up to her knees.  
  
She brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Spaz go back to your cage! You are going to scare them away with your hideous face!"  
  
Spaz closed the box. "Hey! That was mean!"  
  
"You mean you are not used to it by now? And I thought you would have been." Louisa placed her hands on her hips. "I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Shut up! Why do you always have to be so mean to me?" Spaz picked up his little black box.  
  
"I thought you would have learned by now, little brother, that I just cannot stand UGLY people."  
  
"I am not UGLY! You just cannot appreciate true beauty." His eyes teared up.  
  
"Oh someone help us all." Knives said as he shook his head. "We are about to experience a feud from 'Family Ties.' I don't think I'll be able to handle this."  
  
Louisa walked over to Spaz and poked his left eye. His hand shot up and grabbed it. He screamed and shouted in pain.  
  
"Louisa! What are you doing here? And who is that?" Vash said as he walked over to Louisa.  
  
She turned towards Vash. She smiled her bright red lips parted as she did. She looked kind of evil too. "My dear Vash the Stampede, I see you took my advice and came here. Smart boy." She looked around and glared at Knives who was standing there smiling all weird and junk. She smiled that same smile at him then turned her attention to Millie. Millie stood there aiming her stun gun between Spaz and her. She glared at Millie. Millie didn't flinch.  
  
Finally she turned her attention back to Vash. "That hideous creature over there is my baby brother Spaz, I got all the looks in the family, and the looks bypassed him. So please forgive him for his repulsiveness. He could help it, but he won't." She placed her hands on her hips again.  
  
"I am not ugly!" Spaz yelled as he let go of his eye.  
  
"Shut-up and go back to the house!" She yelled as she pulled something out from her dress.  
  
"NEVER!" Spaz yelled. "Mommy said that I could leave! So there!" He sticks his tongue out at her.  
  
"Go home now! This is my job not yours!" She parted the fan blades and placed it before her face and smiled.  
  
Spaz didn't move. "I will not go home. Not until mommy says I have to come in for my 10 o'clock bath." He nodded as he said the words 10 o'clock.  
  
Louisa threw the fan at Spaz it sliced a gigantic gash in his arm. "Now go home! Or I'll tell mother that you didn't feed the pigs."  
  
"It wasn't my day, it was your day." He smiled.  
  
"I can't take it any more!" Knives yelled as he pulled out his gun.  
  
"Knives don't!" Vash yelled. "Think about it Knives!"  
  
Knives aimed the gun at Spaz. "I have thought about it!" He cocked the gun. "And that hideous creature that doesn't deserve to be in my presence is going to die!"  
  
"Knives NO! I told you NO KILLING!" Vash said.  
  
"Too bad brother." Knives said as he pulled the trigger.  
  
The bullet flew through the air and hit Spaz in the chest. Spaz gasped for air as blood began to pour from the wound. "Shit." He said through a mouthful of blood. "Why me?" Then Spaz fell to the ground. "Ouch." Then he pulled his box towards him and opened it. Finally after one loud smelly fart Spaz died.  
  
"Nasty!" Millie yelled as she held her breath.  
  
"I think I'm going to barf!" Vash yelled trying to get a breath of fresh air.  
  
"Damn that boy stunk!" Knives said as he put his gun away and held his breath.  
  
"That asshole! I can't believe he did that!" Louisa said as she pulled her fan from the wound she had made in his arm. "Now what am I supposed to tell my mother? She's going to kill me!"  
  
"I guess she'll have to kill you, unless I kill you first." Knives said as he pulled his gun back out.  
  
"YOU! This is your fault! Now I will be forced to exterminate you!" She wiped the blood off on her dress. Millie picked her stun gun back up.  
  
"Hold it right there! I uh…uh…"  
  
It was too late Louisa threw the fan at Millie. It hit Millie's leg.  
  
"OW! My leg! It hurts!" Millie fell to the ground. Louisa walked over to Millie and jerked the fan from the abrasion.  
  
Louisa then turned her attention to Vash. "I guess the two of us will never be; what do you think sugar?" She smiled. Vash still stood there a little stunned over what had just occurred.  
  
"Hold on a minute! What just happened? Will someone please fill me in here?" Vash said as he looked around the now bloody and smelly hall.  
  
"You brainless fool. Were you not paying attention when everything just happened?" Knives found a piece of debris and chunked it at Vash.  
  
"Hey what was that for?" Vash yelled as the piece of debris hit him right in the forehead.  
  
"Take a wild guess you bumbling fool."  
  
"Enough of this!" Louisa screamed as she wiped off her fan blades. "Now you will die!"  
  
She ran at him fan blades aimed for his head. {She's going to chop my head off! I can't believe this!} Vash ducked as she attacked him. He smacked her. She fell to the ground.  
  
{I can't believe I hit her and she was so cute!} Louisa climbed to her feet. Tears were in her eyes, apparently that smack had hurt her. Vash looked at her with compassion in his eyes. She spit in his face. "Gross! What kind of person are you? Have you no decency woman? Not even Knives spit in my face when we fought. That was cheap!"  
  
"Don't even compare me to that human trash. Besides I don't need to spit in your face when I could just shoot it!" Knives said as he glared and shook his head.  
  
"Trash!? Who the hell are you calling trash? Look here bub! I am not trash! You are the trash! So never call me trash!" She stood up and attacked Knives.  
  
"No the hell you aren't! Don't even try and mess with me, Knives, because you couldn't even touch me!" Knives placed his hands on his hips.  
  
"So you think!" She then tried to slice Knives' head off but only cut a few strands of hair.  
  
"You bitch! You just didn't even touch my wonderful golden locks of hair!" Knives was throwing a tantrum at this point.  
  
"Knives control yourself; remember that there are other people around." Vash said as he pulled out his gun and put some bullets in it.  
  
Knives looked around at this point and made this funny looking face. "Oh…uh…no one saw that."  
  
"I did!" Louisa yelled as she went after Knives again.  
  
Vash shot the fan out of her hand.  
  
"No one gets the privilege of shooting my brother except me! So back off! He's mine to kill." Vash walked closer to her. She glared at him and then took off after the fan.  
  
Vash shot the fan farther from Louisa. "Dammit stop that! I need that back!"  
  
Vash shook his head. "I don't really think you need it that bad."  
  
"DIE!" She yelled it at Vash then ran after Millie. Millie stood there and just watched as the psycho-bitch ran at her.  
  
"Millie, run! Vash yelled. It was too late. Louisa was in front of Millie lunging her body at Millie. Millie just looked at her with an odd look on her face.  
  
"What are you doing?" Millie asked as Louisa was punching Millie's arm. Millie grabbed her stun gun and fired. Louisa flew back 50 feet and didn't get back up.  
  
"Well that stopped her." Knives said with a smirk on his face. He walked over to join Millie and Vash.  
  
"Let's go get Senpai." Millie said.  
  
With that the happy trio, well all except for Vash who had begun to pout because Louisa had been killed, traveled onward to the end of the really long and nasty corridor.  
  
"Vash get up here now before I shoot you and leave you there to rot and let the dead come and feast on your flesh!" Knives yelled.  
  
"NO! Don't let them eat me! Dead people scare me!" Vash ran to catch up constantly glancing over his shoulder to see if anything is following them.  
  
  
  
-Ok 1 more chapter and then I should be done. That took a really long time to finish. Oh well maybe the last wont take as long. Let's hope not. But sorry it took so long to finish. I've just been real busy trying to get accepted to college. And I finally finished that too. Well bye until next time. 


	12. JEWLED...Errr...PLASTIC GEMMED DOORKNOBS

Disclaimer: Trigun isn't mine. Well duh! But this is my fic. Which, should I say is based on Trigun. I am back and ready to finish this fic. Are you ready for it to end? I AM! Oh well. I hope you enjoy the end of my little fic. So pull up some sand, grab a box of donuts, and have your handy-dandy gun right beside you, just in case Legato sends one of the Gung-Ho's after you. _\\ Legato wishes that he never died so he could be here to witness this catastrophe.  
  
  
  
The Long Nights Wait Part 12  
  
Vash and crew finally ended up in front a very big and expensive looking silver door. That went from the ceiling to the floor and was as wide as the hallway. The doorknobs were embedded with expensive looking jewels.  
  
Vash walked up to the door. He looked at the doorknobs real close. "This guy is rich!" He said.  
  
Knives walked up beside him. "They're plastic." He picked one of the jewels out of the knobs and threw it up in the air and shot it with his gun. "See not real."  
  
"What do you mean they aren't real?" Vash said as he got even closer to the doorknobs.  
  
"Like I said, 'not real'." Vash still looked confused as Knives talked. "Let me make it clearer for you, my dim-witted brother, Vash. IT IS NOT" Knives emphasized on the word 'not' "REAL! IT IS PLASTIC. Need me to spell it for you? PLASTIC! P-L-A-S-T-I-C! PLASTIC! Now do you understand?"  
  
Vash nodded fearful of getting shot. He stuck his ear up to the door and listened.  
  
+from inside the door+ "Look at that idiot! And you actually love him? How does that possibly happen? You are too good for him. That makes you perfect for me."  
  
"Get off your high horse ass." Meryl said as she grunted as he grabbed her face.  
  
"Not just yet. Now comes the final act. This shall be Vash the Stampede's last battle. He shall die a horrible death. But first shall come your demise." He kissed Meryl. "ACK! Gross. Get off of me." She struggled in the ropes. "Mwa Ha Ha!"  
  
Vash raised his head up and away from the door. He pulled his gun out and checked to see if it was loaded. Lucky for him it was, because he was down to his last 2 rounds of bullets, maybe Knives would share, he had plenty, he hardly missed or wasted bullets like Vash, but then again, Knives wasn't the sharing type.  
  
"Mr. Vash, what did you hear? Is Senpai in there?" Millie asked as she came to stand beside Vash.  
  
"Is there some one in there for me to shoot at, one who will not die as quickly as the others have?" Knives sounded a bit agitated, and a just a little sadistic.  
  
Vash looked at Knives strangely. "Remember the rules?! No killing! How many people must I tell before they ever listen to me?" Vash yelled throwing his arms up then back down slapping his thighs.  
  
"Mr. Vash please calm down. Because we get to kick some major bad guy butt!"  
  
"Amen to that sister!" Knives yelled from his place next to the door. Then realizing what he had said he looked around a couple times and just blinked and made one of those nervous little cough sounds.  
  
Vash looked at him then shook his head. He was not about to question what Knives had just said. Never. That was just too strange, even for him.  
  
"Alright troops!" Vash said posing like a general about to lead his troops into war. "We shall go in there, destroy, well injure the enemy, since in my regiment I do not allow killing, and then we rescue Meryl and any donuts that evil man is holding hostage. Then we get out of here and PART-AY!"  
  
"Alright!" Millie said raising her massive stun gun in the air. "Time to kick some butt and then we get some PUDDING!"  
  
Knives looked at the two psychos he was stranded with. (Help me.) "Can we get this over with already? I've already missed 3 episodes of my favorite TV show, 'Faces of Death.' So let's speed up the process here."  
  
"Yeah, well I've already missed my favorite cooking show in the world." Vash got this big dazed, dreamy look on his face.  
  
"Well, genius, what would this show happen to be called?" Knives grimaced at him.  
  
Vash had a big cheesy grin on his face. "99,999 donuts in less than 2.3 seconds." Vash's stomach growled at the thought of donuts.  
  
"And what is the point of that show?" Knives spit on the floor.  
  
"It tells you how to make every donut in the entire world. And that is the number of donuts already discovered. Great huh?"  
  
Knives and Millie frowned. "Can we go and get Senpai now?" Millie's hand was going for the knob.  
  
"WAIT!" Vash ran up to the door and threw his body in front of it. "We must first formulate a plan that won't allow Knives to kill anyone."  
  
Knives walked up to them. "Vash, we already have a plan. Remember you thought of it."  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot. If it wasn't for you Knives, what would I do?"  
  
"Die."  
  
"But even with you I almost die."  
  
"Guys, remember we are here to rescue Senpai."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Vash placed his hand over the door knob. "Now let's go troops!" Vash turned the handle and opened the door. He "tuck-and- rolled" into the room. Knives and Millie slowly walked into the room.  
  
Meryl sat in a chair tied to it, glaring at Vash as he entered the room. Now she was in a room filled with idiots. (Why me?)  
  
"Meryl! Who the hell are you?" Vash said as he pointed his gun at Tom.  
  
Tom sat there staring at Vash. Then a smirk grew on his face. "Vash the Stampede I presume?" Tom rose from his chair.  
  
"Yeah, who are you?" Vash said barely lowering the gun.  
  
"Me? You want to know who I am?" Tom pointed to himself. Knives gave the evil man a strange look.  
  
"I, Knives, destroyer of the pathetic vermin, was more evil than you are.wait I, Knives, still am! What the hell am I talking about? I could destroy you, the pathetic wimpy bad guy, with my eyes closed and my hands tied behind my back." Knives was very sure of himself.  
  
"But, Knives, I beat you.so that would make me much more powerful than you." Vash looked from the two "bad" guys and coughed.  
  
"Shut up Vash! You didn't beat me b/c you are stronger than me, I was just a little sick that day."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Meryl's vein in her forehead was beginning to pulse. A twitch forming. "Hello! Get me out of here!"  
  
"Senpai! You're safe! Thank goodness! I was sooooo worried. Look who I found to come save you!" Millie just wasn't all there, tears began but then they stopped.  
  
"Can you please untie me!? I want a chance to kick his sorry ass!" Meryl said struggling to free herself from the ropes.  
  
"I'm coming to rescue you Meryl! No fear!" Vash said striking a very odd pose.  
  
Knives smacked himself in the forehead. "Save us." Knives checked to see if his gun was fully loaded. Lucky for him it was.  
  
"I don't think so Vash the Stampede! You shall watch as I destroy your beloved right before your eyes!" Tom had struck his own pose. His weapon, a can of hair spray, was in his hand and a small pistol in his other hand.  
  
"What kind of idiot uses a can of hairspray as a weapon?" Knives asked pointing his gun at Tom. Vash walked over to Meryl fixing to untie her.  
  
"A genius who is bent on taking over the world. Plus I know something you don't know about this little can." He pointed his pistol at Vash. "Untie her and I'll blow your brains all over her pretty face." Vash froze. Meryl glared at them all.  
  
"Hey now! No one but I, Knives, menace to all humanity/spider-kind, can blow out my brothers brains." Knives wasn't a happy camper right now. He was still bleeding, the pain was unbearable but he wouldn't let them know he couldn't stand the pain, he had a splitting headache from Tom's feminine squeaky voice, and his stomach felt like he was going to blow chunks over everyone because of the horrible odor left by Spaz. "Now shut-up, hold still, and let me obliterate you!"  
  
They all stared at Knives, who was laughing hysterically and waving his gun around the room. "Knives! No, no, no!" Vash said shaking his finger at Knives.  
  
Knives frowned and just looked at Vash with big puppy dog eyes. "pwease Vashu, jus' one wittle buwlet." Knives spoke as he stuck out his bottom lip.  
  
"Not the eyes, anything but the eyes!!" Then Vash noticed the lip hanging out in the air. "No not that too!"  
  
Knives kept it up, he knew Vash was a sucker for the puppy look. Knives knowing that Vash had perfected the supreme puppy look and even had his own dog name: Spot. Knives knew this because he read Vash's dairy. He read it everyday while Vash was either out drinking himself stupid and senseless or while he was sleeping like a baby, well more like a rock since he could sleep through a wild stampede of rabid Kuronekos.  
  
Milly walked over to Meryl. "Senpai, are you okay?" Meryl glared and mumbled something under her breath.  
  
"Does it look like I am okay?" Meryl wasn't happy. She had been abducted, tied, hit on by some freak, then had to lie and say that she was Vash's love. What on earth possessed her to do that? Had she lost her mind? Who knew, all she knew at this point in time was that she wanted to get out of here go get one, two, three, or even all fifty of her derringers and shoot this guy senseless.  
  
"MERYL!! I was sooooo worried about you!" Vash yelled running to Meryl who was now standing and brushing off some dust. "As soon as I heard you were in danger I came running!!" With that Vash arrives at Meryl and hugs her causing her to turn a lovely shade of blue to purple. Add a few veins with that.  
  
"VASH! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!" Meryl said squirming in his death grip gasping for air.  
  
"I'm so sorry Meryl." Vash's eyes tear up.  
  
All of a sudden a shoe comes flying from nowhere, well actually it came flying from Knives' direction and hit Vash in the back of the head. A huge lump grew from his head.  
  
Vash grabbed his head. "OWWW!! My head! Knives!"  
  
Knives looked around the room and whistled.  
  
"Grr." "EHHEM! ERHERM!!" Tom cleared his throat as loud as he could. "HELLO? Did you forget that I am here and that I am going to destroy you all! With the aid of my Slug-dog.Herpes!"  
  
"." Crickets came out of nowhere and began to chirp.  
  
Knives began to laugh at it. "What the hell kind of name is 'Herpes' for a Slug-Dog, and second what the hell is a slug DOG!?"  
  
  
  
A/N: What is a slug-dog what does Tom have in store for our heros? Find out next bat time. VASH: WAIT!! THIS ISNT BAT MAN!! A/N: Oopps I mean; Join us next time.uh. VASH: SAME DONUT TIME ^^. LEGATO: SAME HOTDOG CHANNEL!! MWA HAHAHA ^_\\ 


End file.
